Anónimo
by Gorgone
Summary: ¿Quién le mandaría a la insoportable-Maka-pecho-plano una carta? Y menos aún, ¿Una carta de amor? Sintió unas náuseas que no pudo reconocer como celos, antes de darse cuenta de surgía en él la enorme necesidad de matar a alguien. Soul x Maka.
1. Prólogo

_"But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown"_

Alone – Heart

_With these three words I__'__ll change the world for you and me,  
In these four walls I'm planning what was meant to be,  
With these three words forget the world, it's history._

1234 - The Story So Far.

* * *

"Prólogo"

-Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en eso?- Black Star levantó la ceja mientras se bebía de un trago aquel shot de tequila y fingía que no le ardía la garganta al hacerlo.

Soul miró con embarazo el mostrador, gruñó mientras calculaba mentalmente y se maldecía a sí mismo por estar contestando a la pregunta.

-5 años, más o menos.- Murmuró, y con aspecto derrotado alzó su vaso para que el bartender le sirviese otro trago que sabía que necesitaría.

Se hizo un repentino silencio que hizo a todos removerse en los incómodos asientos de aquel bar de mala muerte en la que pasaban de vez en cuando sus sábados por la noche.

-Te das cuenta de que eso son 1829 días, ¿no?-Dijo el impecable Kid que no se había inmutado a la declaración de su amigo y que continuaba buscando cacahuates proporcionados en el bowl enfrente suyo sabiendo que a él la bebida no le iba.

-¿Cómo demonios haces esos cálculos tan rápidos?- Le preguntó Soul mosqueado, intentando evadir aquel dificultoso tema que le estaba arruinando la noche.

-¡¿Y no piensas decirle?!-Chilló Black Star. Lo que faltaba, que el resto del bar se enterase, que corriese por toda Death City, como si fuese un chisme sin importancia. Buenos amigos que tenía, a ellos no les importaba, pero para él era una cuestión de integridad… moral y física.

Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su amigo, que rebotó contra su ceño fruncido.

Soul maldijo por lo bajo. Como si les importase. No entendía por qué sus amigos fingían estar tan interesados, o tal vez en verdad lo estaban. Aquello no le incumbía a nadie más que a Maka y a él… y por ahora sólo él. No entendía por qué demonios aquello había pasado en cuestión de minutos a ser voz populi, y aquellas escapadas "masculinas" se habían convertido de un momento a otro en la sección de farándula del periódico local.

En cuestión de segundos su máscara había caído. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? La relación que tenía con Maka y lo que sentía por ella no era de la incumbencia de nadie. El amor que había ido creciendo poco a poco y que por un tiempo le había costado tanto diferenciar del compañerismo, había sido su más grande secreto… hasta que el bocazas de Black Star le había hecho una pregunta directa y se había visto incapaz de responder algo coherente, delatándose de la manera más estúpida posible.

Pues no. No pensaba decírselo en ningún momento pronto. Apreciaba su vida, y más que todo la quería demasiado para que existiese el riesgo de perderla por una estupidez semejante como no esperar hasta el momento indicado. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

-Patético.- Oyó decir a Kid, mientras observaba de reojo a Black Star y su cínica sonrisa.

Se hundió de nuevo en aquel líquido ambarino que de nuevo se había convertido en el mejor de sus amigos.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con más de lo mismo... Soul x Maka, porsupuesto. Una historia corta que actualizaré de cuando en cuando y que espero que disfruten :D._

_Basada en los últimos capítulos del manga... y otra vez finjamos que Kid está, sí? :O Extraño tanto a Kiddo-kun..._

_Cualquier tipo de comentarios, tomates, besos, abrazos, críticas, odios, etc, aceptados._

_Besos! Nos vemos :)_

l

l

l

l

v


	2. Capítulo 1

-"Eres la carne de mi hamburguesa".- Maka Albarn sonrió sin ningún tipo de indulgencia, intentado reprimir las carcajadas que purgaban por salir de ella.- Dios, si alguna vez me oyes decir algo así, mátame por clemencia.

-Procuraré hacerlo.-Contestó Soul aburrido mientras se volvía a reclinar en el sillón. Observó a su compañera deslizar la mirada por la hoja de papel, con una mano tapando su enorme sonrisa burlona.

"Hn" gruñó quedamente.

Cada vez que Maka ponía sus manos sobre el correo semanal era como si hubiese descubierto un oasis en medio del desierto. A una compañera normal le hubiesen molestado un tanto las extensas cartas de amor que recibía de chicas conocidas y desconocidas que morían por ser su compañera. Pero Maka Albarn no era normal, y no había cosa que le gustase más que saborear las palabras cursis en caligrafía escolar que recibía su compañero en cantidades crecientes cada semana.

A Soul le molestaba un poco, después de todo, la actitud "cool" hubiese sido ignorarlas y su compañera hacía todo lo posible para que eso no pasase. Solía recitarle los poemas más rosas y más ridículos del mundo, a menudo con el resultado esperado de hacerlo hundirse en su propia vergüenza ajena.

-Deborah.- Saboreó el nombre escrito al final de la carta.- ¿Quién se lo hubiese esperado?

Aquello trataba no sólo de humillarlo, había descubierto poco a poco Soul, también de esa manera Maka tenía una importante fuente de acceso a los chismes locales y aunque fingiese que eso era algo demasiado terrenal para su intelectualidad incipiente, Soul sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Deborah?- Inquirió Soul.- ¿Esa no es la que siempre se sienta atrás? ¿La de los lentes?

Maka lo miró por un segundo y Soul pudo sentir el reproche de su amiga, que sin embargo desapareció poco después.

-No.- Contestó su compañera, abriendo otra carta que sobresalía de entre el montón.- Esa es Úrsula, Deborah es la de la clase Luna Llena.

Bien, ahora ya lo había perdido.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, no era muy bueno para las caras.

-La de rizos, que es rubia.-Le volteó los ojos Maka.

-¿La de pecas?

-No, la otra.-Murmuró su compañera mientras leía la siguiente carta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No tengo ni idea.- Admitió derrotado.

Su amiga lo miró frunciendo los labios y negando silentemente con la cabeza como diciendo "eres imposible". Era insoportablemente despreocupado con aquello, y aunque de alguna manera aquello la aliviaba, no era más que una demostración más del ego machista e insufrible que solía desarrollar su compañero buscando ser "cool".

Volvió a sumergir la mirada en aquella letra ensortijada con un suspiro. Soul la observó, preparándose psicológicamente para el nuevo puntazo y preguntándose momentáneamente si las cartas dejarían en algún momento de llegar en el caso de que se descubriese que quien en verdad las leía era Maka. No era demasiado probable.

-" Espero que en algún momento tu corazón descubra atónito lo que le sucede al mío cuando pasas por mi lado y le imite hasta el punto en el que los dos caminen al unísono dándonos gracias el uno al otro por todo lo ocurrido."- Oyó recitar a Maka, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra con gesto dramático sobre la frente, justo antes de prorrumpir en un ataque de risa.- Esta se fumó algo.

Soul abrió los ojos. No era demasiado anormal que las cartas rayasen en lo ridículamente cursi y lo románticamente empalagoso, por lo tanto evitando posibles náuseas y vómitos solía desconectarse del mundo cuando se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que las cartas comenzaban en voz pasiva.

-Deberías de considerarlo, Soul.-Sonrió Maka dándole empujoncitos en las costillas.- Ésta está realmente desesperada, no quieres tener tu peso en la conciencia si le pasa algo cuando no le respondas.

Soul suspiró quedamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué te molestas en leerlas?- Preguntó de nuevo, dándole voz a la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo casi diariamente.

-Porque tú no lo haces.- Levantó la nariz Maka.

Aquello había sido normal. Desde un inicio siempre llegaban una o dos cartas semanales para Soul de fanáticas desesperadas proclamándole su amor y pidiéndole que fuese su compañero. Lo había dejado pasar, preguntándose exactamente qué le verían a su arma de "irresistible", había descubierto que era un patán bueno para nada, y no había dejado de pensarlo así ni por un segundo. Pero en cuanto habían comenzado a llegar a por montones después de Soul haberse hecho una DeathScythe… pues no podía decir que se siguiese encontrando igual de cómoda con aquello.

Poco a poco se había dado cuenta que aquel malestar en el estómago se debía a las incontables admiradoras de su compañero, y que aquellas ganas de estrangular a alguien que le daban cada vez que recogía el correo no eran demasiado normales.

De alguna manera había descubierto que le molestaba menos si era capaz de leer el contenido de las cartas y observar las reacciones de su compañero que iban desde desinterés a total aburrimiento. Además, de vez en cuando, después de leerle alguna carta con contenido demasiado rosa, podía llegar a hacer que se ruborizase de la vergüenza, cosa que casi nunca pasaba… y no quería perderse las oportunidades de verlo, definitivamente.

- "Te estaré esperando".-Señaló la frase en el papel con una sonrisa.

Soul suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con su compañera.

-Que espere sentada.-Gruñó, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando en la televisión.

Sólo estaban dando un programa de gente compitiendo sobre cuál canción era más indigesta que la otra, que difícilmente captaba su atención. Observó de reojo a su compañera, que tenía la mirada en otra nueva carta recién abierta. Se preguntó, regañándose a sí mismo qué era lo que decía, pues Maka la leía absorbida con las cejas levantadas.

-Petunia.- Dijo por fin con una mueca de disgusto.-Pensé que era bastante feliz con su compañero… me pregunto si lo sabrá…

Por supuesto debía de ser algo así. Chismes y chismes y más chismes. Maka parecía indignada.

-Makaaa,- Exclamó con autoridad.- No deberías de leerlas… son personales…

Su compañera le dirigió una mirada rápida, como si él fuese un ser insignificante que no mereciese su atención frente a las declaraciones de amor y el adulterio cometidos por Petunia.

-Me acabas de decir que no te importa que las lea.- Murmuró con tono peligroso, no sabiendo por qué le molestaba tanto que su amigo no quisiera que las leyese.

Soul se hundió en el asiento, conociendo a la perfección aquella mirada familiar de "Cállate-o-Maka-Chop-para-ti".

-No me importa,-Se encogió de hombros.- Pero estoy seguro de que a Petunia y a Úrsula sí.

-Es Deborah, no Úrsula, - Musitó arqueando las cejas.-¿Te acuerdas? ¿La de los símiles de comida?

-Makaaa…-Continuó Soul, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Muy bien, ya lo dejo,- Exclamó fastidiada mientras fruncía los labios.-¿Pero qué se supone que haga con ellas?

-Sólo ponlas con el resto.- Soul se estiró sobre el asiento ya más tranquilo.

-¿Dónde?- Oyó preguntar a su compañera.

No pensaba decir dónde porque sabía que Maka lo regañaría por desalmado, pero su mirada lo traicionó y se encontró a sí mismo fingiendo que en ningún momento había mirado hacia el cesto de la basura. Le hubiese dicho que mejor las dejase en su mesilla de noche, pero conociendo a Maka, eso la molestaría por razones desconocidas, así que después de todo, no lamentó demasiado la traición de sus ojos.

-Eres malvado.- Declaró su amiga, de nuevo negando con la cabeza, intentando no reírse.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy ecologista y me gusta reciclar.

Sostuvo sonriente durante algunos momentos la mirada censuradora de Maka. Poco después su compañera se dio por vencido y suspirando depositó las cartas leídas y las que quedaban por abrir en la papelera, dispuesta ya a seguir con su mañana fastidiosa de domingo.

-Muy bien.-Sonrió Soul.- Leo DiCaprio está orgulloso.

-Eres increíble.- Musitó Maka, y Soul pudo intuir que no se refería a la buena manera de "increíble", aunque su sonrisa dijese lo contrario.

Maka volteó de nuevo hacia la papelera para no encontrarse con la mirada cálida de su compañero, que la hacía sentirse un tanto incómoda.

-Hey, ésta es distinta.-Exclamó con sorpresa seguidamente mientras volvía a sacar una de las cartas de la papelera. Soul la observó de reojo y poco después por completo. La mayoría de las cartas solían estar perfumadas con olor a rosas, y de papeles rojos y rosados con corazones por todos lados, pero aquella que sostenía Maka entre sus manos parecía sobria, el papel era de color amarillo y no tenía pinta de oler demasiado bien.

-Estás mejorando,- Le sonrió pícaramente Maka mientras levantaba las cejas.- Ahora también hombres… ¿quién lo diría?

-Tan sólo tíralas de una vez.-Se ruborizó Soul, hundiéndose de nuevo entre el colchón del sofá.

Observó tranquilamente la televisión durante unos segundos, sólo para darse cuenta poco después que Maka no había seguido su consejo y se encontraba callada con la carta abierta todavía en sus manos. Le pareció raro… y preocupante que no se estuviese burlando ya de él.

-¿Qué pasó?-Inquirió con desasosiego.-¿Qué dice?

Su amiga ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo tan absorta estaba en la lectura de aquella extraña carta.

-Nada.-Susurró ausente.

-¿Nada?

Soul gruñó, le parecía poco probable que nadie hubiese escrito nada y una bizarra sensación de ansiedad había comenzado a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su compañera terminar de leer la carta con las mejillas ruborizadas en un matiz que nunca había visto. Se encontró temiendo desde luego, lo peor.

-Es… para mí.- Titubeó Maka poco después, para dirigirle una mirada extrañada.

-¿Para ti?-Respondió sorprendido.

Se encontró a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta que le hizo atragantarse aunque no hubiese estado comiendo nada. El malestar creció durante unos segundos para expandirse poco después por todo su cuerpo. ¿Una carta? ¿Quién le mandaría a la insoportable-Maka-pecho-plano una carta? Y menos aún, ¿Una carta de amor? Sintió unas náuseas que no pudo reconocer como celos durante unos minutos, antes de darse cuenta de surgía en él la enorme necesidad de matar a alguien.

Observó a su compañera que al parecer releía la carta con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa entre los labios que esta vez, no iba dirigida hacia él.

Buagh.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Me divierto demasiado escribiendo esto, se nota? xDDD_

_Más por venir, aunque voy a estar un poco complicada estas semanas, así que paciencia :)_

_Comentarios? Tomatazos? Críticas constructivas? Amor hacia Soul? Fangirleos randoms?_

_Todos bienvenidos :D_

_Besos!_

l

l

l

l

v


	3. Capítulo 2

-¿Para ti?-Volvió a repetir incrédulo.

-Para mí.-Respondió Maka suavemente como si tampoco ella se lo terminase de creer.

Soul abandonó su cómoda posición en el sofá para acercarse a su compañera y a la misiva causante de tanto revuelo, dolores estomacales varios y odios disimulados. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Estás segura de que es para ti?-Preguntó poco convencido, casi rezando porque fuese una carta para él de parte de algún técnico amanerado o algo.

Maka le dirigió una mirada asesina y Soul no pudo comprender el por qué sino hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces es casi imposible que una carta de amor pudiera estar dirigida hacia mí, ¿no?- Soltó venenosamente alzando las cejas de esa manera que Soul había aprendido a temer.

-No.-Respondió casi demasiado rápido como para ser tomado por sincero.-Sólo que…

-¿Sólo qué…?- Maka entornó los ojos en su dirección.-Sólo que es raro que yo pudiese despertar algún tipo de admiración, ¿A eso te referías?

-No!-Exclamó Soul, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sólo había pensado en quién estaría lo suficientemente loco para mandarle una carta de amor a Maka, entre todas las féminas dóciles y amables del universo. Para tener la disposición de calarse los constantes regaños, golpes, prepotencias y necesidades femeninas de su compañera, había que tener o mucha paciencia o un tornillo flojo. Gracias a Dios, se había dado cuenta en algún momento de su bizarra existencia que él contaba con ambas cualidades.

Recibió una mirada expectante por parte de su compañera y Soul creyó conveniente dirigir la conversación hacia otro lado para tener mayor chance de supervivencia.

-¿Qué dice?

Lo dijo fingiendo todo el interés posible, pero Maka no pareció darse cuenta de su tono falso, en tal estado de agitación se encontraría por la carta que parecía desconectada de las ondas de su amigo, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

En verdad no le interesaba, lo menos que quería saber era lo encantadora que le parecía su compañera a un estudiante nulo con el seso sorbido por novelas rosas y con expectativas demasiado altas (Porque eso lo sabía él, Maka ERA una expectativa demasiado alta). No quería pasar horas torturándose con frases recargadas ni piropos estúpidos de adolescentes, no era lo cosa "cool" que hacer. Sin embargo se encontró a sí mismo leyéndola por encima del hombro de Maka, sin dejar ni por un segundo de arrugar la nariz.

_"Querida Maka, amada mía, …"_

-Entonces sí es para ti.-Sonrió Soul sintiendo un peso invisible en el estómago y haciéndole dar un respingo a su compañera por su cercanía.

-Cállate.-Le volteó la cabeza Maka indignada mientras él resolvía por continuar con la lectura.

_"Quiero escribirte algo que al leerlo provoque en tu virginal…_(Soul abrió mucho los ojos de manera inconsciente)…_corazón sentimientos que tu cabeza tal vez aún no ha llegado a imaginar pero que seguramente has soñado en tus letargos más profundos…_

_Pero es más difícil hacerte llegar estas palabras sin saber que pensarás de mí que arriesgarme a dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y a mis impulsos que deseosos de amor se vuelven locos ante tu presencia.  
Me encantaría dormir en la almohada aquella donde cada noche dejas volar tus sueños para poder adentrarme en ti y descubrir qué podría hacer yo para que se cumplieran, para que cada anochecer desees con impaciencia volver a quedarte dormida y descubrieras que el mundo te da igual desde que aparecí en ellos.  
Para no sufrir si me revelas que tu amor no me pertenece dejaré marchar mis sentimientos, no me opondré a que huyan rumbo a ti como ya están acostumbrados para que tengas siempre en mente que fuiste la única persona que se hizo dueña de mi vida, aquel que hacía del "Te quiero" una frase demasiado corta para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, y todo este amor inmortal que sabrás siempre te pertenecerá._

_No pienso pedirte que seas mi técnico porque quiero mucho más de ti, no me vale con amigos o con ser compañeros contra la adversidad, hablo de un acompañante para toda la vida, un amor tan grande como el mismo universo y tan extenso como el cielo infinito que se abre ante nosotros, bañado de estrellas y sueños por cumplir el uno junto al otro. No me veo capacitado todavía para demostrártelo todo y lo único que no quiero es asustarte, por eso, mientras viviré con la esperanza de poder mirarte de cerca y sentir solo con eso que me haces la persona más feliz del mundo._

_ Con amor, _

_Anónimo."_

-¡Agh, me quema los ojos!-Exclamó alejando lo más posible la carta de su alcance. No sabía si reírse de lo empalagoso y estúpido que le resultaba aquella tremenda sarta de mariconerías románticas o si sentirse indignado y temer por la seguridad de su compañera. Una parte de él también se sentía un tanto amenazado, pero esas no eran cosas para analizar en aquel momento.

Observó de lejos otra vez a la maldita carta que terminaba en una floritura patética que parecía que un unicornio hubiese vomitado en la página. Volvió a arrugar la nariz con gesto despreciativo.

Maka se mordió el labio.

-¡Si exageras! –Le respondió su compañera mientras volvía a pasar una mirada llena de calidez (¿?, Mierda, Soul no podía creerlo) por la página amarilla.- A mí me parece…

Su compañero se preparó inconscientemente para lo que venía y abrió la boca de par en par no sabía si por sorpresa o para expresar su indignación seguidamente.

-Encantador.-Terminó Maka la frase con una sonrisa (Oh no. Aquello no le gustaba nada) mientras se ruborizaba de la manera más "colegiala" posible.

-¡Parece un acosador!-La persiguió Soul mientras sentía una estaca de hielo atravesada en la garganta, todavía no pudiendo creerlo.

-Claro que no.- Le restó importancia Maka con un gesto de la mano, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con un Soul atónito detrás.-Sólo dices eso porque no entiendes nada de romance.

-¿Romance?-Su compañero parecía a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Romance?-Volvió a repetir, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con una sola vez, todavía incapaz de procesar el hecho de que la carta le pareciese a Maka "romántica" y no "cagante".

-Pues sí. Es lo más romántico que me han escrito nunca.- Finalizó Maka la conversación con un gesto altivo y un fruncido de labios que Soul supo iba dirigido a su persona.

De pronto se encontró lo suficientemente indignado y confundido como para darse cuenta de que aquella era probablemente la única cosa romántica que le habían dicho a Maka en su vida y por eso se maldeciría a sí mismo horas después.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Ahora que lo leo me parece demasiado corto. Pero está bien para mantener la intriga, no? No prometo mucho, esta semana voy a estar re-ocupadísima. Aún así, espero que les vaya gustando. :) Cualquier tipo de comentarios/sugerencias aceptados.

Besos!

l

l

l

l

v


	4. Capítulo 3

El primer indicio que tuvo Soul Eater Evans de que las cosas tal vez habían comenzado a cambiar le llegó a la mañana siguiente, cuando cabeceaba escondido entre las sábanas de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que el sol de la bien entrada mañana le estaba pegando en la cara.

Se desperezó con un bostezo y un gruñido de protesta, no del todo dispuesto a pararse, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no se encontraban tan bien como esperaba.

Era una ecuación sencilla. Iba así:

Lunes por la mañana de un día sin misiones + un Soul que quería seguir durmiendo + casi las diez de la mañana = Maka-chop de despertador por dormir demasiado/no tener el cuarto arreglado/no saber hacerse su propio desayuno/roncar/haber dejado la tapa del inodoro subida/etc.

Mierda.

Abrió los ojos con no sabía si sorpresa o preocupación, y los dirigió hacia el reloj en su mesilla de noche. Las doce. ¿Las doce? Algo malo pasaba. El apartamento se encontraba demasiado silencioso, no olía a desayuno… y más que todo: había dormido hasta las doce sin que ninguna Makanator lo hubiese despertado.

Soul saltó de la cama preocupado. A su amiga le debía de haber dado un síncope a lo Kid por haber descubierto los restos de la cena de hacía tres semanas que Soul había olvidado botar. O debía de estarse muriendo en su cama agonizando por una enfermedad lenta y dolorosa relacionada con haber comido demasiado. O tal vez alguien se la había llevado a algún lugar lejano y jamás volvería a escuchar sus familiares gritos matutinos, pero una cosa era segura. Maka no estaba allí. Y un Soul ligeramente mosqueado se deslizó por el apartamento vacío, deteniéndose sólo para fruncir el ceño y suspirar derrotado, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo nervioso que le indicaba que aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.

-¡¿Maka tiene un admirador?!

Soul cerró los ojos lentamente, preguntándose de nuevo si en algún momento podría llegar a acostumbrarse a los gritos de Black Star. Aunque tal vez no era su culpa, después de todo, apenas se había levantado y se había encontrado con sus compañeros en la puerta, uno preguntando por Liz y Patty, y otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer ya que tenían la mañana libre.

-Un admirador secreto.-Contestó con pesadumbre, la palabra "admirador" sonando rara en su boca, no acostumbrándose a la idea del todo.

-Eso es… revelador.-Sostuvo Kid, no encontrando ninguna otra palabra mejor, mientras mordisqueaba simétricamente una galletita que le había servido la siempre diligente Tsubaki.

-¿Pero por qué?- Lanzó al aire Black Star, ladeando la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?-Suspiró Soul, tomando un sorbo directamente del pote de la leche, sabiendo que a Maka la disgustaría.

-¿Qué le ven exactamente?- Continuó su amigo.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que tenía fundamentos. El qué exactamente le podría ver un admirador secreto a Maka era una gran incógnita. Maka no estaba especialmente dotada de "atributos" que a un hombre (Y mucho menos tan cool como él) pudiesen parecerle atractivos. Plana por delante, plana por detrás, plana a los lados… plana en general. Y con muy mal carácter por añadidura.

-¿Qué voy a saber?- Le contestó mosqueado.

-Deberías.-Black Star arqueó las cejas como para darle un mayor significado.-¿ Por qué a ti te…?

Dejó la frase en el aire, de pronto dándose cuenta que no era digno de una persona tan divina como él dar signos de preocupación por mortales, y concentrándose en revisar el contenido de las diversas gavetas para hacer la situación menos incómoda.

Soul lo pensó durante un momento. Bien. Tal vez Maka no era exactamente un bombón. Pero no estaba tan mal tampoco. Lento pero de manera segura se había enamorado de ella por alguna razón, ¿no?. Estaba su determinación, su testarudez, aquellos momentos de sonrisas compartidas y chistes internos. Y también estaban aquellos segundos de timidez inusitada, de ternura camuflada y de muy internamente saber que a ella podría soportarla toda la vida de ser necesario. Pero prefirió encogerse de hombros, no respondiendo a la pregunta.

La cocina se sumió en un silencio aletargado en el que nadie sabía muy bien qué decir y en el que sólo se oía el run-run de fondo de Tsubaki pasando una muy necesitada aspiradora.

-¿Y bien qué vas a hacer?-Dijo por fin Kid, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-No es que pueda hacer mucho.-Admitió para sí mismo.

Soul chasqueó la lengua, dirigiendo una mirada de odio disimulado a la carta amarilla que reposaba encima del contador. La había encontrado guindada en la cartelera de la habitación de Maka (No es que hubiese entrado allí sólo para buscarla, ¡no, por supuesto que no!), junto con apuntes importantes de clases, su carnet de la biblioteca y un calendario con los exámenes marcados con tres meses de anticipación.

Ahora se encontraba allí (Debía de acordarse de devolverla a su sitio si apreciaba su vida) y Soul ya casi se la sabía de memoria de tanto musitar burlas en su contra cuando se la había enseñado a sus amigos. Kid la había observado pensativo, y Black Star había dado muestras de un espanto sólo comparable al suyo cuando la había leído por primera vez.

-Tienes que hacer algo.-Black Star abrió mucho los ojos, gesticulando con vehemencia.

-No veo por qué.-Suspiró derrotado Soul. Ya harto de aquella pantomima.

-Según mi ojo crítico, no constituye una verdadera amenaza.- Kid se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos, con aquella postura de shinigami sabelotodo. Soul en condiciones normales jamás le daría el gusto de preguntar, pero no pudo detener a su propia curiosidad esperanzada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Kid tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con pinta de experto.

-Ni siquiera le pone puntos a las íes.-Declaró satisfactoriamente.-Y esa tinta color verde con fondo amarillo es simplemente anti-estética.

Soul gruñó. Se lo debió de haber esperado.

-¿Y qué me dices del contenido?-Lo ayudó Black Star con disgusto.- Vomitivo.

-A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas.-Fue lo único que contestó Soul con una mueca que no pudo controlar de desprecio/dolor de estómago/odio intenso.

Black Star dejó escapar una risa.

-Yo si fuera tú no dejaría que nadie me robase el protagonismo, amigo mío.-Comentó con una palmada de apoyo que resonó por toda la estancia, mientras Soul hacía lo posible por no resultar demasiado desagradable mientras ponía aquella mirada de odio-al-universo.

Casi deseó que Maka llegase de sus compras con las hermanas Thompson para que instantes tan incómodos como aquellos dejasen de existir por lo menos momentáneamente. Pero luego recordó que estaba en el segundo lugar en la lista de "hombres-a-los-que-soporto" de Maka y decidió que en cuanto sus amigos se fueran buscaría algo sangriento en la tele, porque ni hundirse en la autocompasión ni declarársele a Maka con una canción de Sin Bandera eran opciones muy "cool", y no sabía cuál era la menos degradante de las dos.

-Soul-kun, tienes que decírselo.- Murmuró una voz suave cerca suyo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó a mirar a la dulce sonrisa a medias de Tsubaki, que lo observaba como se observa a un niño de kindergarten que no había llegado a tiempo al baño.

-¿Qué demonios…?-No pudo sino exclamar indignado, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amigo, que reía incoherentemente. Suponía que la situación le debía de parecer muy divertida. Pero no lo era. NO lo era.

-Black Star me lo dijo anoche.-Explicó Tsubaki, todavía con aquella mirada comprensiva que le hizo ruborizarse hasta la médula por encontrarse tan expuesto.

- Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda femenina.- Sonrió la chica.- No pienso decirle nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Bueno sí. Tal vez le hacía un poco de falta. Pero no ahora, por lo menos. Si se lo había guardado todo para sí mismo durante tantos años, no tenía por qué… bueno, tal vez sí tenía por qué. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

-Genial. – Gruñó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente intentando aliviar la tensión que había anidado allí desde la llegada del correo del día anterior.-Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe excepto Maka. Estoy jodido.

Tsubaki sonrió maternalmente mientras le ofrecía otra galleta a Kid y comenzaba a lavar los platos. Soul decidió hundirse en la auto-compasión aunque no fuese algo cool de hacer.

-Tsubaki tiene razón. Mientras más pronto, mejor.- Declaró el hijo de Shinigami-sama con de nuevo aquel tonito de "lo sé todo porque soy casi simétrico".

-Y cómo se supone que lo haga?-Respondió con un bufido de exasperación.-Jamás he…

-Tan sólo dile lo que sientes, Soul-kun.-Dijo simplemente Tsubaki, con un asentimiento de cabeza, como animándole a hacerlo en aquel momento. Como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Soul lo pensó durante un instante. Tal vez esa sería la única alternativa. Tendría que armarse de un valor que no sabía que tenía y dejar de ser un cobarde por una vez en su vida. Tendría que estar dispuesto también a morir por ello, y a ser hospitalizado con unas cuantas contusiones por parte de Maka, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, de Spirit.

-Nah.-Respondió restándole importancia, sólo para darse cuenta de que los tres hombres de la habitación lo habían dicho al exacto mismo tiempo luego de un rato prolongado.

-Es así de fácil.- Kid se paró derecho, de punta en blanco (y negro), dispuesto a ser un modelo a seguir.-Tan sólo observa con cuidado, compañero.

Soul arqueó las cejas, y Black Star dejó escapar una sonrisa a lo gato de Cheshire al ver a Kid ajustándose la corbata y colocando los brazos simétricamente de costado, en lo que debía suponer él, era su mejor perfil de rompecorazones.

-Buenos días, joven y amable señorita. Al ser usted una joven y amable señorita en edad reproductiva y al ser yo un guapo e inteligente varón de constitución saludable, sería lo lógico y lo indicado que nos preocupásemos por el futuro de nuestra raza y por el porvenir de nuestro planeta.-Paró un segundo para tomar aliento.-Por lo tanto, me preguntaría si habría inconveniente de su parte en reproducirse conmigo y asegurar la descendencia de mi genoma sobre la de otros posibles machos pretendientes. No se preocupe en caso de responder con una negativa, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tenía que estar jodiendo, ¿no? Debía de estar jodiendo, ¿no?

Soul no supo si reírse a buenas ganas o sentir lástima de las incómodas y cuadradas dotes sociales de Kid sólo comparables con las de una cucharilla de té, mientras Black Star se desternillaba de la risa en el suelo.

-¿Y eso te ha funcionado?-Inquirió la siempre cortés Tsubaki, intentando que no se le notase el tono de escepticismo en la voz y que Kid no se sintiese ofendido por las resonantes carcajadas de su compañero.

Kid tan sólo lucía con el pecho henchido de satisfacción personal.

-Nunca lo he puesto en práctica.-Kid tomó aliento con una sonrisa de orgullo.- Pero no tengo dudas de que funcionará en buena medida.

Soul se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir la risa que comenzaba a surgir en su interior y que al final no pudo detener por completo.

-¿Cómo tan siquiera se reproducen los shinigamis?- Preguntó Black Star entre risotadas que recordaban las del pato Donald.

-¿Mitosis?-Respondió Soul con una sonrisa cínica que le salió del alma.

A Black Star le atacó una nueva cascada de carcajadas que ya habían comenzado a ponerse desagradables. Kid levantó la nariz con desprecio.

-Muy bien.- Admitió.-Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras. Pero supongo que tienes una mejor idea, ¿no?

Touché. Toda persona que conociese bien a Black Star, y Soul no dudaba que con el tiempo compartido (y con las continuas estupideces a las que se veían sometidos diariamente), Kid era uno de esos, sabía que Black Star no era particularmente brillante. Y que todas las cosas que eran pensar o idear, y todo lo que había entre esos parámetros, eran un universo desconocido para el ninja asesino más tarado que la humanidad hubiese conocido.

-Pues lo que necesitas decirle es que es tuya y listo,- Se dirigió a Soul con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Y que no le hace ningún bien querer a otro aparte de tu magnánima y superior persona.

Tal vez eso se podría aplicar en su caso, pero Soul dudaba que aquello le fuese a servir de algo. No pudo sino arquear las cejas y suspirar ruidosamente. Mientras Kid se sacudía el polvo de su chaqueta, fingiendo un desinterés total.

Black Star sonrió como una superestrella después de recibir un Oscar.

-Muy bien, Black Star.-Le aplaudió Tsubaki a su maestro, seguramente por haber aprendido a usar la palabra "magnánimo" que llevaban tres meses estudiando.

-¿Mía?-Le explicó Soul después de un segundo.-Maka no es mía ni por asomo. Le llego a decir algo así y tendría que mandar a hacerme la urna por anticipación.

Aunque había estado sorprendido de que Black Star hubiese aportado una respuesta (Aunque fuese tan Black-Star-leriana, al pobre no podía pedírsele mucho), otra vez su amigo había demostrado que carecía del intelecto práctico, o de instinto de supervivencia, uno de dos.

-¿Ves? Ese es tú problema.- Exclamó Black-Nietzhe-Star.- Tienes que tener en tu mente que Maka es tuya, y que no te la vas a dejar quitar.

Hizo un gesto de violencia con la mano que hizo a Tsubaki saltar. Aunque una parte en su interior inmediatamente dijo "!Sí!" (Y esa era la capacidad de Black Star de mover a las masas) pronto una pregunta afloró en su mente y se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes.

-¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto de todas maneras?

Intentó decirlo no con indignación sino con curiosidad. Aún así, no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Black Star no se dio por aludido, adoptó su postura de "soy-el-dios-del-universo-y-del-más-allá" y contestó como si fuese obvio:

-Porque si no fuese por la estúpida y evidente tensión amorosa entre ustedes dos, y la trama de la locura (pero ese es otro punto), esta serie sería absolutamente mía… y quisiera terminasen de una vez con sus pendejadas para ir a lo verdaderamente importante.- Hizo una pausa dramática.-Es decir. Yo.

Kid asintió vehemente, especialmente en la parte de "estúpida y evidente".¿Qué tensión? ¡Allí no había ninguna tensión!

Soul gruñó por lo bajo. Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía lógica.

-Suena justo.-Admitió entonces muy a su pesar.

Black Star sonrió con satisfacción y Soul se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose de nuevo cuándo aquel infierno acabaría, ahora estaba seguro de que prefería enfrentarse a todos los Maka-chops del universo que pasar otros cinco minutos más en aquel circulo de vergüenza público.

-Así que… -Black Star dejó escapar una sonrisa sádica.-¿Cúales son tus instrucciones?

-¿En cuánto a qué?-Murmuró confundido.

Extrañamente Kid pareció captar primero que él, y juntó las manos en un gesto que pareció por un momento de apreciación.

-En cuanto a asegurar la supervivencia de tu genoma.- Exclamó suficientemente como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Le rompemos las piernas a ese tipo, o qué?- Black Star comenzó a dar saltitos que indicaban, ya Soul los conocía muy bien, que no faltaba mucho para que se echase a correr con la nueva sangrienta expectativa de qué hacer un lunes libre.

-No creo que eso sea muy buena idea.-Susurró Tsubaki rápidamente intentando calmar a su compañero con no muy buenos resultados, pues su opinión pareció pasar por desapercibida.

-¿Quién es de todas maneras?-Black Star se relamió los labios, como si estuviese impaciente por comenzar la acción.

-Es anónimo, Black Star.-Explicó pacientemente Kid.- Se supone que nadie sabe quién es.

Era todo lo que faltaba. Ya Soul se había acostumbrado, y ya se había imaginado lo que iría a pasar, aún así, le sorprendió un tanto el arranque enérgico de su grito de acción.

-¡Entonces yo, el increíble heredero de la estrella, tengo una nueva misión, para demostrar mis superiores habilidades y ayudar a pobres almas desdichadas en apuros!

-¿Están seguros de…?-El primer atisbo de duda logró salir de la calmada superficie de Soul, pero nadie pareció prestarle mucha atención. Dirigió una mirada de reojo esperanzada a Tsubaki, y luego a Kid, pero ninguno parecía demasiado capacitado o con ganas de detener a su otro amigo.

Un par de flashes pasaron durante un segundo por su cabeza. Uno de los cuales incluía gritos de por vida por parte de Maka por haber matado "accidentalmente" al amor de su vida. Ugh. Escalofríos. ¿"Amor de su vida"?¿Qué demonios…? Sí. Había que hacerlo. Definitivamente había que descubrir quién era ese imbécil y mantenerlo alejado. Luego… ya se vería qué harían con él.

-Tengo que admitir que también siento cierta curiosidad acerca de este asunto.-Se encogió de hombros Kid, de aquella manera tan particular suya.

-Entonces estamos listos.- Concluyó Black Star.- A la caza.

Dejó escapar las últimas palabras con un todo de satisfacción que Soul sabía, sólo producía la expectativa de la batalla y de un nuevo reto a resolver.

-Black Star…-La suave voz resonó derrotada por la estancia ahora vacía. Y Tsubaki quedó sola limpiando la cocina con un gesto de preocupación entre los labios que no pudo ocultar.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

_Y bien, qué tal está?_

_Fiuuuu, listo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta semana fue un infierno, no es que la que viene sea mucho mejor, pero bueh..._

_Se está poniendo más interesante, eh? Me divierto mucho escribiendo esto, así que no creo que pare dentro de muy pronto. La rapidez con la que pongael siguiente dependerá de qué tan estresante sea la semana que viene y qué tan bien recibido sea este capítulo._

_Por cierto, han visto los spoilers para el nuevo capítulo del manga? Gender-bending? GUAT?  
_

_Extra-large por lo pacientes que han sido :)_

_Cualquier tipo de comentarios/fangirlismos/soul-es-tan-lindo/críticas/tomatazos/besos/pastelitos aceptados.  
_

_Besos!_

l

l

l

l

v


	5. Capítulo 4

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pequeño comité formado por el hijo de Shinigami-sama, el heredero de la estrella y un Soul cada vez más hundido en la miseria, por la vergüenza ajena y propia por las que sus no demasiado geniales sentimientos lo estaban haciendo pasar, se dieron cuenta de en lo que se acababan de meter.

Era muy fácil hablar. Era muy fácil establecer prioridades y tener una meta en el horizonte. Black Star había descubierto que era muy bueno en ambas cosas, y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a seguirle, así fuese en uno de los casos por simple curiosidad y en otro por celos que todavía no estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se había preguntado por dónde empezarían a buscar al supuesto anónimo, aunque uno de ellos ya tuviese un perfecto plan de acción para la captura y posterior desmembramiento con guadaña.

-¡Lo encontraremos! ¡Y en cuanto vea al invencible heredero de la estrella ante él, lamentará el día de su nacimiento!

Obviamente unos iban a tardar más que otros en darse cuenta que ni siquiera tenían por dónde empezar. Soul suspiró, apoyado en la pared del edificio, esperando en silencio que alguien captase. Black Star se veía radiante y dispuesto a comenzar la acción. Kid estaba parado recto en el centro de la calle con aquella pose de maestro detective que le quedaba tan bien, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y sus ojos ambarinos contemplaban con interés profundo la calzada. Soul captó su mirada, preguntándose si estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Esperaron unos minutos, meditando todas las posibilidades, hasta que Black Star se diese cuenta del dilema.

-Muy bien.-Murmuró satisfecho, un poco ya cansado de correr en círculos cuadrados.-¿Y por empezamos a buscar?

Bingo. He allí la incógnita.

-¿Cómo llegan las cartas?-Kid se volteó hacia él, todavía en su pose Sherlock Holmiana.

Soul lo pensó durante un segundo hasta darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Supongo que con el cartero, ¿qué carajos voy a saber yo?.- Respondió mosqueado.

Kid ladeó la cabeza como meditando su respuesta, en una especie de asentimiento. Soul se preguntó qué cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza, él, que supuestamente era el más inteligente de ellos. Black Star ya se había fastidiado de prestarle atención al shinigami presumido que quería dárselas de más importante que él y había comenzado a olisquear el aire como si de esa manera pudiese dar con el anónimo. Estaban muertos. Si aquellas eran sus esperanzas de hacer algo, podía dar la operación por perdida, pensó Soul, mientras volteaba los ojos y observaba al maligno sol reírse con ganas de ellos.

Kid dio un respingo y sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente para escuchar las conclusiones del resabido hijo de Shinigami-sama que parecía haber encontrado la respuesta al por qué de la vida.

-No sería algo inteligente mandarlas con el cartero, es fácil de rastrear…-Comenzó a decir con los ojos brillantes, Soul y Black Star observaron expectantes.- Podemos concluir entonces que quiere mantenerse anónimo.

-¡Eso es cierto!- Saltó el heredero de la estrella, gritando con voz de triunfo.

Soul suspiró de nuevo, mientras entraba de nuevo en el portal.

-Me rindo.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Soul había confiado con que sus amigos se irían. Su plan original había sido fingir derrota total para correr escaleras arriba hacia el apartamento y trancar con llave, para no tener que lidiar con aquellos amigos que le hacían dejar de actuar cool y hundirse en su propia incapacidad de resolver sus problemas. Sin embargo ninguno había captado la indirecta. Y ahora con el ceño fruncido los oía subir detrás de él. Volteó los ojos. Parecía imposible deshacerse de ellos, y sabía que jamás escucharían sus negativas, así que mientras subía no tuvo otra opción que resignarse. Se preparó. Era hora de la segunda parte.

Operación número uno. Pararse en la calle como unos imbéciles. STATUS: Fallida.

Operación número dos. Todavía a descubrir. STATUS: En proceso.

-Muy bien.-Death the Kid se cruzó de brazos.-Así que no tenemos nada.

Hum. Observador. Soul se preguntó por décima vez en el día si era verdad que el hijo de shinigami era tan inteligente como decían o si aquello vendría con el título.

-No tenemos nada.-Admitió Black Star con un resonante resoplido.-¡Pero aún así lo encontraremos y lo haremos papilla!

Bueno, por lo menos lo de la inteligencia del heredero de la estrella lo tenía claro.

-No entiendo todavía por qué…-Comenzó a decir con cansancio, pero se vio interrumpido por una exclamación vehemente de Kid.

-Pero sí tenemos algo.

El shinigami levantó un dedo en el aire, mientras cerraba los ojos con el pecho henchido de satisfacción personal.

-¿Tenemos algo?-Oyó preguntar a Black Star.

Soul fingió no escuchar. Sabía que aquello no llevaría a ningún lado.

-Escribe en tinta verde.-Explicó Kid y Soul se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes.-Sólo tenemos que buscar quién tiene un tintero verde o un bolígrafo que pinte en tinta verde. No es muy común.

Era lo lógico después de todo. Era la única pista con la que contaban. Por algún lado tenían que empezar, ¿no?. Aún así era algo imposible de rastrear, ¿cuántas personas habría en Death City? Cientos de miles. ¿Cuántas personas podían conocer acerca de Maka, hija de Death Scythe y Kami, la mejor meister graduada de Shibusen? Los mismos cientos de miles. Era inútil. Lo mejor era dar la batalla por perdida.

-Y qué hacemos,-Black Star ladeó la cabeza, dando muestras de una comprensión que Soul pensó imposible de existir a su nivel.- ¿Preguntamos casa por casa?

-Podría ser una posibilidad.-Sonrió Kid.

Definitivamente no había manera… ¿Por qué tenía que tener a tal par de idiotas de amigos? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal? ¿Por qué demonios no podían ser gente normal?

-Despiértenme cuando vayamos a hacer algo útil.- Soul se apoyó en el barandal.

-¿Entonces qué propones?-Le preguntó Kid, pareciendo ahora un tanto ofendido por su cara de aburrimiento cada vez más notable.

-No. Tú no, Black Star.-Dijo el hijo del shinigami casi inmediatamente, como previendo las ganas que tenía Black Star de proponer algo "genial".

Aquello era una buena pregunta. Y jamás pensó que tendría una respuesta para ella hasta que se encontró a sí mismo hablando.

-Propongo un ataque sorpresa.- Saboreó las palabras en su boca, observando el efecto que producía en sus amigos.

Soul, junto con Maka se habían hecho especialistas en aquello. Se había convertido en el pan de cada día en su búsqueda de almas corrompidas. Y solía funcionar. Así que ¿qué decía que no pudiesen intentarlo de otra manera?.

-¿Pillarlo in fraganti?-Se preguntó Kid, como planteándose la posibilidad. Y entonces Soul supo que había ganado. No podía esperar a terminar con aquello.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-Oyó preguntar a Black Star.- ¿Montamos guardia en el buzón?

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, pero en cuanto Black Star terminó de hablar, un sonido característico que todos pudieron reconocer resonó suavemente por las escaleras. Era una posibilidad remota, pero lo supo en cuanto observó la mirada de sus compañeros, al menos era una posibilidad. Casi atraídos por una fuerza invisible corrieron escaleras abajo, siguiendo aquel instinto de cazadores de almas que todos habían desarrollado eventualmente. Era una posibilidad casi nula, ya lo sabían. ¿Cuántos apartamentos habría en aquel conjunto? Más de una docena. Pero en aquel momento les pareció la única cosa que podían hacer y ciertamente después no lo lamentaron. Aquel sonido particular que sólo podía producirse por la caída de una carta (Sólo una carta, increíblemente.) en el buzón metálico, parecía estarlos llamando. Aquella posibilidad. Aquella oportunidad.

Sin embargo cuando bajaron no encontraron a nadie allí. Quién quiera que hubiese sido, había huido rápidamente. Pero sus sentidos no los habían engañado. Soul pudo ver a través del cristal del buzón aquel brillante amarillo y cerca de la salida, casi como una casualidad, como un juego del destino había otra prueba incriminatoria.

Un bolígrafo. Pero no un simple bolígrafo. Era uno de rana, y en cuanto Black Star lo sostuvo entre su mano, poco acostumbrada a un elemento para escribir pudo advertir lo realmente importante.

-Tiene tinta verde.-Declaró con una sonrisa terrorífica.. Sus sentidos de cazador habían comenzado a activarse, y Soul y Kid tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo poco después.

Lo había visto. Todos lo habían visto, una sombra perdiéndose por la esquina de la cuadra, una sombra que sabía que estaba siendo seguida. Death City era una buena ciudad para huir, para esconderse. Sus recovecos, sus callejuelas desordenadas, desagües a luz del día e interminables pasadizos y calles ciegas eran ideales para perderse. Pero ellos no iban a dejarlo perderse. Por algo se consideraban la élite, modestia aparte.

Acordaron casi con un gesto, separarse para arrinconar aquella sombra que parecía tener la respuesta a todos sus estúpidos problemas existenciales. Por un lado, por otro, Soul sabía que lo atraparían.

Podían sentirlo cerca y muy cerca.

La adrenalina corría a través de todo su cuerpo, y podía oír su corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras corría. Corría por fín hacia el anónimo que ya no iba a ser tan anónimo, corría de una a enfrentarse cara a cara con las respuestas que quería, corría para encontrarse de frente con aquella única posibilidad que sabía que tendría de decidirse de una vez por todas, de dar ese paso hacia adelante, de decirle a Maka todo y dejar que la vida continuase. Y él no podía escapar. Soul sonrió mientras veía aquella sombra a la distancia. Lo tenían rodeado. Jamás podría escapar. Casi no sintió el golpe mientras lo derribaban.

Lo tenían.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

_Buah, ya sé que está cortito. Originalmente era mucho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos, para mantener más el suspense y darles algo, aunque fuese poquito._

_Wow. Tardé. Perdón por el retraso xD, pero es que ha sido imposible. uuuu, esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesante. Me costó escribir esta parte, definitivamente, pero el que viene será más divertidoso. Nos vemos, gracias por leer, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima :D  
_

_Cualquier tipo de comentarios/fangirlismos/soul-es-tan-lindo/críticas/tomatazos/besos/pastelitos aceptados._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me mantienen feliz y contenta, e inspirada :)  
_

_Besos!_

l

l

l

l

v


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Mierda, Black Star!-Soul sintió el peso de su amigo sobre él, y la ansiedad no lo dejó pensar con coherencia.-¡Quítate de encima!

Levantó la cabeza para observar lo que había pasado y buscar con mirada ávida a aquella sombra escurridiza que habían seguido desde el portal, encontró a Kid y a Black Star haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Le tenían que estar jodiendo.

Oyó a Black Star reír copiosamente sobre él, y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Soul no pudo sino maldecir en voz baja. Debió de habérselo visto venir, nada bueno podía resultar de perseguir a alguien con tremendos imbéciles, se ruborizó, aunque no es que el fuese mucho mejor, después de todo, él también había caído.

Era una buena pregunta el exactamente qué había pasado. Pero Soul no podía contestarlo con exactitud. De alguna manera habían terminado en aquella encrucijada los unos sobre los otros, y el que estaban persiguiendo había escapado. Ya sabía él que había sido una mala idea separarse.

Observó a su alrededor, buscando al anónimo, pero lo único que encontró fueron caras de gente con las cejas levantadas y preguntándose exactamente por qué había tres imbéciles caídos en el medio de la calle con enormes protuberancias en la cabeza por la estúpida colisión.

-Sería genial que quitases tu culo de mi cara, Soul.-Oyó exclamar a Kid con una voz muy digna.- Sólo una sugerencia.

Soul le dio un empujón a Black Star que no dejaba de reír por la estupidez que acababan de cometer, y se paró en el centro de la calle, limpiándose los pantalones llenos de polvo.

-Chicos… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Soul oyó aquella voz conocida y temió. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo eran las hermanas Thompson cargadas hasta el tope con bolsas de compras. Gracias a Dios, no había ninguna enana ojiverde con mal carácter con ellas. Liz los observaba con una ceja levantada, y Patty reía por alguna razón, esta vez justificada.

-¡Nada!-Oyó decir a Black Star, todavía riendo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo aquel bolígrafo de rana en la mano, tan poco propio para una celebridad como él, y lo escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda.

Liz abrió muchos los ojos, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando, pero no le dio mucha importancia y más bien se dedicó a usar a Kid (que todavía estaba arreglándose el cabello) como perchero para todas sus compras.

-¿Qué tal les fue?-Se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, sólo por pura cortesía. Intentando hacer que el rubor causado por la humillación desapareciese de sus mejillas.

-Bastante bien, debo admitir.-Sonrió Liz con un ademán.-Puedes preguntarle a Maka, encontramos unas cosas espectaculares para…

Pero Soul ya no escuchaba, hundido de nuevo en la miseria. Maka. Habían estado tan cerca. Y lo habían dejado escapar. Definitivamente ya no había mucho que hacer, sino resignarse a su propia suerte. Pero lo haría él solo la próxima vez, eso seguro. Aquellos imbéciles, por muy amigos que fuesen suyos… no le servirían de ninguna utilidad. Tenía que haber algo…

Comenzó a andar ante la indignada de Liz que todavía seguía enumerando las prendas de ropa interior que acababa de comprar. Sin embargo siguió adelante, todavía mosqueado con las manos en los bolsillos. Maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto sintió la presencia del heredero de la estrella siguiéndole con paso animoso.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Le oyó preguntar, mientras caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Absolutamente nada.-Suspiró Soul. Tal vez era lo mejor, después de todo. Era un cobarde, no sabía por qué, durante unos segundos había fingido que no lo era. Pero era inútil. No había nada que hacer.

-¿Te vas a dar por vencido?-Black Star inhaló aire con un gesto despectivo, dándole a entender a la perfección lo que pensaba de su amigo derrotista.

Sí, suponía que eso iba a ser. Darse por vencido. Después de todo… no podía ser tan malo. Si era alguien que amaba a Maka tanto como él no iba a hacerle daño. Sería insoportable, eso seguro, pero mientras se mantuviese como un puñado de letras en cartas amarillas, no era tan grave, ¿no?. No había por qué estar celoso, desde luego, Maka era… su amiga. Su compañera, y por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, sólo era eso. No sabía cómo se podía sentir ella con respecto a eso. Y ella se sabía cuidar, vaya que lo sabía. Por mucho que… la amase, podía estar seguro por lo menos por una parte que lo que le ataba a Maka era un fuerte vínculo de amistad y compañerismo, y ella era leal a eso, siempre lo había sido. Lo sabía y creía en aquello, siempre se había vanagloriado de creerse una persona racional, y por eso se odiaba tanto a sí mismo mientras caminaba de vuelta al apartamento con aquella sensación extraña royéndole las entrañas. Aquello no era racional, y el sentir celos de un imbécil que ni siquiera tenía el valor para dar la cara no era una cosa cool que hacer. Pero también era lo que él hacía, ¿no era así?. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, tampoco él había dado la cara a lo que sentía.

Soul simplemente suspiró derrotado encogiéndose de hombros y Black Star dejó escapar una mueca.

Escuchó a su amigo copiar uno de sus mejores suspiros para luego declamar con un tono de persona interesante:

-Entonces…vamos a tener que acudir a medidas drásticas.- Black Star se sonó las manos como haciendo un gesto significativo. Y Soul volteó la cabeza hacia él, de cierta manera curioso. Eso era lo peor de todo, que no perdería la esperanza sino hasta el final, se encontró a sí mismo pensando.

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?-Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto agridulce.

Su amigo sonrió al haber captado su atención.

-¿Death Scythe?-Sonrió el heredero de la estrella arqueando las cejas.

No era una mala alternativa. En cuanto Spirit se enterase del admirador secreto de Maka, probablemente la montaría en una torre de marfil, se uniría a su causa y ayudaría con el descuartizamiento del autor de las cartas. Pero era un arma de doble filo, nunca mejor dicho. Eso lo dejaba a él en mala posición como pretendiente de Maka… y luego, seguramente ella haría todo lo posible para llevarle la corriente a su padre, terminando inevitablemente en un final de cuentos de hadas con el maldito anónimo que tantos problemas parecía traer. Como si ya no fuese suficiente.

-No serviría de nada.-Susurró como para sí mismo.-Más bien lo empeoraría todo.

Black Star lo meditó un segundo, sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas, como si no quisiese adentrarse en el territorio oscuro de la amargura de Soul. Luego se encogió de hombros, volviendo al argumento del principio, que su amigo sabía le perseguiría hasta el fin de los días, o hasta que lo hiciese.

-Entonces no queda otra que decírselo.

Era simple decirlo. Demasiado simple. Y demasiado complicado de explicar. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente ateniéndose a la idea de que era inevitable. Sopesando los pros y los contras y descubriendo por enésima vez en el día lo cobarde que era.

-No es como si lo tuviese fácil, ¿de acuerdo?-Exclamó, tal vez con más consternación de la que en verdad sentía. No. Nada fácil en verdad. Se había dado poco a poco cuenta de aquello.

Black Star, cosa rara en él, pareció darse por vencido.

-Como quieras.-Murmuró con desprecio, dándole el bolígrafo de rana que en su mano se vio como la derrota.

Se despidió dándole una palmada (Que más se sintió como un golpe) en la espalda, y frunciendo la cara en disgusto. Soul sabía que jamás lo dejaría en paz, que volvería a su casa y probablemente el heredero de la estrella se metería a bañar intentando limpiarse de la sensación de desesperanza con la cual lo había embadurnado.

Suspiró por quincuagésima vez en el día y se dispuso a retornar a casa, hundido en sus pensamientos cada vez más negativos. No lo tenía fácil, desde luego que no lo tenía. Ya de por sí, Maka no era un asunto fácil. No era una mujer cualquiera, lo sabía de sobra. No era como si pudiera acercarse a ella de una buena vez y decírselo todo, porque aquello probablemente terminaría en tragedia.

Maka odiaba a los hombres. Cualquier persona que la conociese aunque fuera un poco lo sabía. Vamos, odiar es una palabra fuerte. Más bien recelaba de ellos, y Soul no podía culparla. Sabía que lo que menos tenía su amiga en la mente era la idea de tener una relación con alguien, había descubierto que era demasiado cuidadosa como para hacerlo.

Si alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza algún romance terrenal por el estilo, Soul sabía que lo descartaba rápidamente y seguía leyendo. Si algún hombre le gustaba, era ficticio. Le gustaba convencerse de que era absolutamente platónico, como pasaba con ese estúpido anónimo. Pfff. Por favor. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Maka no confiaba. Maka se protegía. Maka no quería resultar herida por infidelidades, divorcios y malas palabras. Maka había aprendido. Pero le gustaba pensar que confiaba en él, ¿no era así? Le gustaba pensar que él podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión. Muy dentro de él, siempre había querido demostrarle que no todos eran como su padre, ¿cierto?.

Otra cosa que temía, y otra cosa que le dificultaba el asunto. Maka era huidiza. Lo sabía. La conocía. Era una fiera en el campo de batalla, era salvaje cuando no limpiabas tu habitación, o le tirabas una cucaracha muerta sólo para oírla gritar. Pero siempre tenía miedo de asustarla. Siempre había sentido pánico con la idea de perderla. Y había descubierto que ella tenía más o menos su mismo problema, le costaba abrirse a la gente, y aún más aceptar que se había abierto, como en aquel específico caso, que Soul tenía miedo que terminaría mal. Le inquietaba que llegado el momento cayese en pánico, dándose cuenta de los ciertos patrones que existían, eso no podría negarlo. Porque esos patrones existían. Conociendo a Maka, podía imaginársela pensando que la historia se volvería a repetir. Pero no había por qué hacerlo, eran ellos después de todo. Aún así, sabía que en el primer momento en el que observase un esbozo de todo aquello que sabía que sentía, se cerraría y entraría en pánico. Y lo sacaría de su vida fácilmente, con todo el trabajo que le había costado entrar.

Así que sí, no lo tenía tan fácil. No era cosa de decirlo, era cosa de prepararla. Era cosa de saber que era mutuo. Era cosa de hacerla entender que él no se iba a ir, que no la iba a dejar, y que si lo decía era por algo. Porque había descubierto que una vida sin ella se le hacía imposible y que las cuatro letras de la palabra amor eran pocas para describir todo lo que sentía por ella.

Así que en ese momento, sólo había una cosa por hacer. Maldecir a Spirit.

Abrió la puerta del portal sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Blair que en su forma gatuna parecía estar esperándolo.

-Hola Blair.-Murmuró, mientras la gata ronroneaba enroscándosele entre las piernas.

-Hola, Soul-Kun.-Maulló con aquella voz melosa a la que había terminado acostumbrándose.-¿Qué tal salió todo?

Soul echó un vistazo al buzón. La carta amarilla seguía allí, pero él no pensaba subirla. Ni que le pagasen. Casi que le daban ganas de desaparecerla ahí mismo, hacerla picadillo con la licuadora o tragársela para que no fuera nunca más vista o leída. Pero se decantó por seguir con su camino con el ceño fruncido mientras subía las escaleras.

-Y una mierda.-Respondió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta poco después de que algo dicho por Blair no sonaba demasiado bien.- Ya va, ¿qué?.

No podía ser. Si Blair lo sabía estaba realmente jodido. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta excepto la propia Maka?

-Persiguiéndolo.-Aclaró la gata con un ronroneo.- ¿Qué tal les fue?

Soul invirtió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en suspirar, dejándole a entender a Blair el resultado de la expedición. No había tenido muchas ganas de hablar de eso, y la sorpresa de que la gata estuviese enterada, le había eliminado las pocas ganas que le quedaban.

Los pies le pesaban mientras subía las escaleras y eso que era solamente mediodía.

-Me dejaron un mensaje para ti.-Oyó decir a Blair cantarinamente.

-¿Ah?-Soul salió de su ensimismamiento no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Un mensaje.-Rió la gata pacientemente.

¿Un mensaje? Aquello no cuadraba del todo bien. No podía ser.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó, todavía no del todo seguro.

-Él.-Respondió simplemente Blair, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No podía estarse refiriendo al anónimo, ¿no?. Parecía un enorme fallo estratégico mostrarse ante Blair, que no tenía exactamente una buena conexión neuronal. Habían llegado a la puerta del apartamento, sin embargo Soul se decantó por no entrar. Necesitaba oírlo bien,

-Ya va, ¿cómo?-Exclamó incrédulo.

-El anónimo.-Explicó la gata con satisfacción mientras afilaba las uñas contra el felpudo que había puesto allí Maka la semana anterior.- Que dejes de meter las narices en sus asuntos. Así es que me dijeron.

Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en verdad Blair y se encontró despotricando incluso antes de tiempo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la increíble erupción de rabia que ahora se avivaba en él.

-Que no meta las… ¿qué demonios?-Exclamó indignado.- ¡Entonces que las deje de mandar a mi casa!

Porque era SU casa, y era SU compañera. Y no estaba dispuesto ni por un segundo a ceder terreno, y mucho menos a perderla a ella.

-¿Qué carajos se cree ese tipo?-Escupió con irritación.

-Yo sólo repito lo que me dijeron.-Sonrió Blair, volviendo a su forma normal para abrir la puerta de entrada.

Dejó a Soul solo en su cólera contra el mundo, sólo para descubrir que se había olvidado de algo muy importante. Mierda. La primera carta.

Minutos después, con la cabeza fría, Soul asomó la cabeza por la puerta, evaluando un territorio potencialmente enemigo, en una misión (acababa de descubrir) de rescate. El papel amarillo se hallaba doblado, justo debajo de un plato que había olvidado recoger, entre el microondas empegostado y la ventana que hacía falta limpiar. Era una misión a por el todo, debía de regresarla a su sitio si no quería que el infierno se desatase sobre la tierra.

Justo cuando iba a entrar con un paso firme y despreocupado advirtió la presencia de su compañera, que al parecer ya había vuelto y se encontraba instalada en la cocina, seguramente haciendo un intento nuevo de envenenamiento disfrazado con comida en su contra. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando, seguramente ni le había escuchado llegar. Normalmente se encontraba alerta, pero esta Maka era distinta. Estaba acostumbrado, lo atribuía a algún cambio hormonal. De vez en cuando Maka se levantaba con ganas de hacer desastres en la cocina, fingirse Martha Stewart y hacer cosas de chicas. Ahora tarareaba una cancioncilla inventada por ella mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal de infantilmente.

No se había dado cuenta de la carta sobre el contador todavía. Y esperaba que no se diese.

Ladeó la cabeza observándola, sabiendo que no duraría mucho. Sonreía con pasividad, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por la emoción de estar haciendo algo útil y estaba manchada hasta el cuello de harina. Era una escena agradable y se encontró a sí mismo regañándose por considerarla algo adorable. Sin embargo tendría que interrumpirla, por lo menos brevemente si quería cumplir su misión.

-Hey.- Saludó fingiendo no tener mucho entusiasmo, mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Hey tú.- Contestó Maka, volviendo su mirada hacia él.

Sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera tan cálida que sólo llegaba a ver muy de vez en cuando y Soul se encontró a sí mismo deseando que fuese por su presencia.

Al principio se había sorprendido cuando poco a poco al ver cómo bajo su continua compañía y tiempo pasado juntos, Maka para él había ido cambiando. Había comenzado suavemente. Un gesto. Una sílaba. Una risa. Pero ya se había acostumbrando a ello. Y había aprendido a disimular aquel chispazo que sentía cada vez que su piel rozaba la suya, o aquel curioso sentimiento en el estómago cada vez que la veía sonreír, de la manera más magistral posible. Aunque en momentos como éstos, sabía que sería imposible reprimirse demasiado.

- Estoy haciendo galletas.-La oyó decir con satisfacción como si no fuese algo obvio al verla revolver la mezcla achocolatada con una mirada de contento.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- Se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, como si ya no lo supiese a la perfección. Aún así, le parecía que había montado su cocinilla Kreiser demasiado rápido para unos pocos minutos.

Se sentó de un salto en el contador, yendo a por el todo, intentando capturar a su objetivo con facilidad.

-Hace una hora más o menos.- Respondió su compañera alegremente, mientras probaba la mezcla con un dedo de la manera más poco profesional posible. ¿Una hora? Pero si Liz y Patty… bueno, quién demonios sabía. De todas maneras eso no era importante.

La misión. Tenía que recordarlo.

Su mano salió de su bolsillo, deslizándose lentamente por el espacio que cada vez era más corto. Levantó cuidadosamente con un dedo el plato. Observó de reojo a su amiga. No parecía sospechar nada, Maka Stewart no era rival para él, o eso creía.

Sintió el papel arrugado en la palma de su mano y casi dio la batalla por ganada. Pero no contaba con aquello.

-Soul.

La palabra sonó peligrosamente, atravesando el silencio como una puñalada y Soul sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de Maka, que se había detenido en seco y lo miraba con una ceja levantada, en aquella postura amenazadora que sólo aparecía en sus peores pesadillas. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalarse por su frente y puso la mejor cara que tenía de mosquita muerta. No iba a responder "qué". Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. Eso era lo primero que hacía un culpable. Y él no lo era. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Su ceño se fruncía más y más. No iba a hacerlo. Su boca se abrió como si no supiese por dónde empezar y no pudo más.

-¿Qué?-Dejó escapar mientras se atragantaba, más bajo de lo que había creído que sonaría.

Maka ladeó la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

-Quita tu trasero de allí.-Le amenazó con el cucharón despidiendo gotitas de chocolate por toda la cocina.-Te lo he dicho mil veces. Ahí ponemos la comida.

Su compañera se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, recuperando su compostura de ama de casa no tan desesperada, haciendo dulces porque eso era lo que hacían las protagonistas de sus novelas románticas que fingía que no leía. Soul se bajó rápidamente, todavía no creyendo que siguiese de una pieza.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-La oyó preguntarle animadamente.- Te pensé dormido todavía.

Bueno, no era raro que dejado a sus anchas durmiese hasta medio día, pero pensó favorable fingir indignación. Inconscientemente se sacó el bolígrafo del bolsillo, jugueteando con el botoncito, sabiendo que eventualmente el "click, clock, click, clock" la volvería loca.

-Bah, estaba por ahí.-Se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto ni por un segundo a entrar en detalles.

-¿Qué es eso?-Oyó preguntar a Maka. Se detuvo en seco.

-No es nada.-Exclamó fingiendo despreocupación.-Lo encontré por ahí.

Maka lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos pero luego pareció encogerse de hombros y continuó con su faena con una sonrisa en los labios, causada simplemente por la alegría matutina de estar en casa ensuciando la cocina.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Liz y Patty?-Intentó cambiar de tema Soul, aunque ya sabía a la perfección qué tal les había ido. Era bastante común que las hermanas Thompson se llevasen a Maka de compras, aunque su meister sabía que aquello no era lo suyo, accedía a sus ruegos simplemente por el placer de sentirse una fémina normal de vez en cuando.

-Bien. Bueno, tu sabes como son, querían que les dijese lo bien que se veían con ropa de marca.- Sonrió arqueando las cejas.- Y como tenían la tarjeta de Kid…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y Soul no pudo menos que sentir dolor al imaginarse el montón de cosas inútiles y carentes de gusto que habrían comprado. El hijo de shinigami estaba podrido en dinero, dinero que habría sido de mucha utilidad para sus amigos, pagar la renta, reparar el lavabo y contratar a una cocinera, así que no pudo menos que envidiar la suerte de las hermanas Thompson.

-Luego me acompañaron a la librería y desaparecieron así como así.-Continuó Maka para luego voltear los ojos.- Ya las conoces.

Sí. También conocía esa situación. No había cosa que las hermanas Thompson detestasen más que una librería. Y no había cosa que una librería detestase más que a las hermanas Thompson. Además de eso, Maka seguramente se habría quedado absorbida durante horas y horas, y habría dejado de prestarles atención justo como hacía con él, al medio minuto. Probablemente las hermanas Thompson se habrían ido mucho antes de lo que Maka pensaba que se habían ido. Podía tardar una buena media hora en darse cuenta de una ausencia si se encontraba rodeada de libros.

-¿Compraste algo?-Preguntó con cierta curiosidad. La última vez que Maka había ido a la librería le había tenido que llamar para que le ayudase a cargar los libros de vuelta. Cuando habían llegado a casa, habían descubierto que no tenían sitio para ponerlos y ahora la nueva edición de The Dark Side of the Moon y la colección entera de Deepak Chopra se encontraban en una pila del salón, sirviendo como florero para la mesa frente al televisor.

-No tenían nada nuevo.- Le sonrió de vuelta Maka, sabiendo lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella sonrisa.

Se hundieron entonces en un silencio cómodo. Mientras su compañera volvía a las galletas, que sabía se le quemarían un poco como siempre, pero que se comería igualmente con grandes cantidades de agua sólo para verla feliz disfrutándolo.

No podía permitirse hacerlo, sin embargo lo hizo. Se encontró a sí mismo de nuevo mirándola, en su inocencia, en su felicidad, en la dulzura que pocas veces llegaba a exhibir, en la persona que era, en lo que había causado que inevitablemente se enamorase de ella. Se permitió a sí mismo perderse en los momentos, en los recuerdos, y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando chocó contra su mirada brillante a un palmo de distancia de él.

-Abre la boca.-La oyó exigir, con una sonrisa, sacándolo de su mundo perdido.

-¿Ah?-Fue lo único que logró decir.

-Abre la boca.-Demandó con una sonrisa, mientras Soul hacía lo que le pedía y saboreaba del dedo de la misma Maka aquella sustancia pegajosa (que se convertiría futuramente en galletas) infantilmente.

-¿Qué tal está?-La oyó preguntar seguidamente, luego de sacar el dedo y dejarlo meditar por un segundo. No había mucho que meditar. No había mucho que decir tampoco. Sólo había una respuesta.

-Perfecto.-Admitió, todavía un poco sorprendido y azorado.

-¿Perfecto?-Murmuró su compañera con escepticismo.- No existen las cosas perfectas, le tiene que faltar algo.

Le observó expectante con una sonrisa purgando por salir de entre sus labios colorados.

-Creo que nada.-Se encogió de hombros Soul.

-¿Más dulce?-Sugirió su amiga, mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia el bowl rebosante de masa.

-Tal vez, un poco más de azúcar.- Admitió mientras observaba a Maka depositar todo el contenido del azucarero en la mezcla, sintiendo por adelantado sus tripas doler por la sobredosis de dulce.

Su compañera sonrió ante su expresión horrorizada, y se dispuso de nuevo a hundirse en aquella tonadilla familiar con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas por alguna razón inexplicable.

Soul sonrió. Dándose el gusto de observarla de nuevo, mientras lucía tan concentrada en algo banal. Dejándose a sí mismo hundirse en aquel escenario hogareño, en aquel momento tan dulce, en aquellas sonrisas compartidas y en querer sobre todas las cosas besar su cuello embadurnado de harina y abrazarla hasta el fin del mundo.

Había descubierto que había demasiado en ella que le resultaba irresistible. Tal vez era aquella sonrisa que moría por hacer aparecer o la manera en la que se solía colocar un cabello rebelde que escapaba de sus coletas detrás de la oreja, o tal vez la idea de que muy dentro de él sabía que eran tal para cual, que sus risas constituían el motivo de su existencia, que su dolor hacía a su alma desgarrarse o que vivía simplemente para estar cerca suyo, discutir por estupideces y reconciliarse seguidamente. Sabía que desde el primer momento lo había sabido, pero no lo había aceptado, ella era para él, él era para ella. Si lo que decían los libros de texto era verdad y había cosa así como un compañero de alma, una media naranja, sabía que ella lo era. Era tonto, pero era cierto. Tenían problemas, ¿qué amigos no los tenían?, sabía que siempre podrían salir de ellos, porque eran ellos. No era cosa de ser cursi, sólo era. Lo había sabido desde un inicio, pasar toda una vida con ella sería algo problemático, pero sabía que valdría cada segundo. Amarla como quería hacerlo, lo había descubierto muy bien, sería un reto, pero sabía que lo superarían. Sabía que existía un mundo lleno de sensaciones, sueños y esperanzas por descubrir, sabía que había miles de recuerdos por vivir, una vida juntos que pasar, y aquella sabiduría jamás la habría cambiado por nada. Sólo hacía falta que ella se diese cuenta.

Observó cómo le dirigía aquella mirada de reojo llena de cariño para ruborizarse seguidamente. Saboreó lo último que le quedaba de masa con una sonrisa. Si de algo estaba seguro jamás haría, y jamás permitiría era dejarla escapar.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

_wow. Estoy cansada, Eso fue largo. Pero bueno... no podía cortarlo otra vez, entonces así se queda. xD_

_La escena final de las galletas podría ser otro capítulo... pero me moría por ponerla. Quedó muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy fluffy, pero aún así..._

_Bueno, en todo caso la revisaré luego._

_ Ya está :D  
_

**_EDIT: _Se me ha hecho imposible actualizar, y se me hará durante las próximas semanas. Estoy actualmente estudiando y realizando exámenes para los que me va la materia de todo bachiller, lo necesito para graduarme. Así que estoy un poco complicada. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda permitirme el tiempo y la inspiración suficiente, pero no pienso dejar de estudiar para escribir sin inspiración algo que sé que me va a salir mal. Lo siento mucho, pero existe algo que se llama vida que interfiere un tanto con mis escritos en este momento. Entiendo que es difícil esperar, pero es más difícil escribir con la cabeza en otra parte y eso se los puede decir cualquiera. No busco ser antipática ni nada parecido, sólo estoy haciendo una contestación justa a ciertos comentarios irrespetuosos que me han dejado de forma anónima por no actualizar rápido que me impiden responder de otra manera. Lo siento pero tengo prioridades y satisfacer las de una persona que además de tratarme con irrespeto no hace ningún tipo de contribución para nada más que arrearme a hacer algo que hago por puro placer y por satisfacción personal, no es una de ellas. Nada más. Justo?**

**Wow. Disculpas a quien haya tenido que leer eso y no esté involucrado con los ciertos anónimos (Heh, demasiada ironía?), espero que me puedan otorgar aunque sea un poco de paciencia, digamos que me estoy tomando un hiatus e estudios, sí? Seguiré escribiendo cuando pueda, en verdad mil disculpas :) Besos!  
**

l

l

l

l

v


	7. Capítulo 6

_La gran cuestión... que no he sido capaz de responder, a pesar de mis treinta años de estudio del alma femenina, es ¿Qué quieren las mujeres?- __Sigmund Freud_

_

* * *

_

Cuando Soul se levantó a la mañana siguiente, todavía se encontraba en estado de negación. En algún lugar de su mente había querido creer que todo había sido una horrible y bizarra pesadilla, y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando a la mañana siguiente, volvió a pisar tierra firme y se encontró de nuevo en el infierno matutino, esta vez acompañado de un par de huevos revueltos quemados.

-¿Qué es eso?-Murmuró inconscientemente intentando no sonar demasiado despectivo, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Su compañera que se encontraba sentada, ya completamente vestida, ya completamente despierta y rebosante de vitalidad y felicidad, levantó la cabeza de aquel pedazo de papel que seguramente ya habría leído más de veinte veces para dedicarle una mirada al ingenuo mortal que había cometido la severa falta (ya se regañaría a sí mismo después) de preguntar.

-Oh, sí. Es nueva.-Fingió sorpresa, y sus mejillas se colorearon de la manera más extraña posible mientras saltaba del asiento como una niñita.

Soul ladeó la cabeza. La carta amarilla reposaba ahora entreabierta sobre la mesa del desayuno, donde Maka todavía no había recogido su plato y se encontraba pensativa.

-Te dejé huevo en la sartén, y si quieres puedes tostarte un poco de pan.-Exclamó Maka en voz cantarina. Soul arrugó la nariz mientras buscaba su desayuno con la mirada. Pegado a la sartén había unos huevos revueltos de un extraño color gris que tenían toda la pinta de estar chiclosos.

-¿De cuándo es?-Dijo sin mucha emoción, todavía no preparado para enfrentarse al nuevo día de miseria y penuria que parecía venírsele encima.

-De ayer o de hoy, no estoy segura.-Oyó responder a su compañera.- La encontré cuando fui a comprar el periódico.

En su cara había una sonrisita extraña que Soul acababa de descubrir no le gustaba para nada, pero sólo por el hecho de que no era por él, si hubiese sido por él habría podido acostumbrarse.

Soul observó a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, antes de comprender lo que le había dicho.

-No...-Arqueó las cejas.- Me refería al huevo.

-Ah,-Exclamó Maka ruborizada.- Lo hice hace media hora o así.

Muy bien, había sacado su libro. ¿Qué tipo de compañía podía esperar de alguien así? Sinceramente no podía creer cómo podía soportarla.

La mirada de Soul vagó por la cocina. Maka no la había limpiado. Probablemente se lo habría dejado a él. Y todavía en las paredes podían verse las secuelas de la batalla interminable que su compañera había tenido con la masa de las galletas y su tendencia a quedar grumosas. Inevitablemente su vista vagó desde su compañera que no parecía prestarle ni la más mínima atención mientras sorbía un vaso de leche y pasaba la página hasta a aquel detestable color amarillo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Blair el día anterior y en algún lugar de su mente todavía entre las sábanas concluyó que si a aquel presumido bocazas que debía de ser el anónimo le molestaba que metiese sus narices en el asunto eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Antes de haberse procesado la información del todo, se encontró a sí mismo leyendo la carta.

La tinta seguía siendo la misma de color verde, pero Soul suponía que eso cambiaría ahora que él tenía el bolígrafo que supuestamente le pertenecía, y la letra, aquella maraña irreconocible de patas de araña y florituras que más parecían hechas por una doña seguía adornando el papel.

"_¡Cómo quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te amo! Miro el cielo y en él busco tu lucero para que ilumine mis sueños para sentir que la distancia no existe para acariciarte y besarte, pero despierto y me encuentro solo dándome cuenta que vivo en torno a este amor."_

En ese momento Soul se preguntó exactamente de qué distancia estaría hablando el anónimo, pero es que él no era muy experto en todo eso del lenguaje literario entonces no podía estar seguro si aquello podía tomarse al pie de la letra o sólo sería una metáfora para lo que parecía un sueño húmedo. Dejó de preguntárselo sólo para concluir que aquella imitación barata de novela rosa no era lo que podía estarle causando tantos estragos. ¿Cómo era exactamente que Maka podía caer ante eso? Chasqueó la lengua con insatisfacción, sintiéndose muy a su pesar un tanto amenazado. Su compañera había bajado un par de escalones en su escalera de respeto, eso era definitivo. Pero la carta todavía no había terminado y lo más jugoso todavía estaba por aparecer.

_"Tengo tanto amor que darte, rebosante mi corazón se encuentra.__  
__Mis sentimientos vuelan hacia el infinito y sueño estar contigo.__  
__Mi único amor, mi soñado amor: toma mi mano y no te canses de ir a mi lado__  
__que mientras me quede un aliento de vida es para ti, sólo para ti."_

La carta se extendía, pero Soul no creía llegar a poseer una fuerza de voluntad y un deseo masoquista lo suficientemente grande como para poder seguir leyendo. Entonces, haciendo un mohín de desprecio mal disimulado, retiró la vista de aquella recopilación de cursiladas que le hacían doler la vista.

-Hm. Interesante.- Sonrió cínicamente.- Ahora es poeta. Ni siquiera rima.

Maka saltó de su asiento colorada y cayendo en cuenta por la enorme cara de satisfacción de su compañero de lo que había ocurrido, cerró de sopetón su libro y recuperó el poder de la carta con rapidez.

-No tenías que leer eso.-Exclamó con una cara de advertencia que Soul ya conocía muy bien, pero que carecía del cierto elemento atemorizante por estar acompañada de aquellas mejillas ruborizadas.

-Me lo dejaste a la mano.- Soul se justificó con una sonrisa.

Maka dejó escapar un bufido.

-Eres insoportable.-Musitó indignada. Se paró de su asiento, limpiándose las migajas de pan del regazo, como si ya no quisiese lidiar más con su presencia. Definitivamente, pensó Soul con amargura, el estar embobada con un príncipe azul de tinta verde la ponía más quisquillosa que nunca. Esbozó una mueca sintiéndose comparado.

-Sí. No hay de qué.-Soul inclinó la cabeza de lado mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada a la que Maka respondió con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Me vas a acompañar al mercado?

-¿Tengo qué?-Aunque sabía que no le convenía rechistar, el todavía sentir la cabeza pesada del sueño y el darse cuenta del seguramente insoportable día que le esperaba, no de daban muchos ánimos.

-¿Quieres comer o no?-Su compañera batió las pestañas a lo femme-fatale sabiendo que eso iría directamente en contra de sus nervios, o esperaba, su orgullo masculino y su estómago.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?-Fingió indignación Soul.

-Deja de responderme con preguntas.-Maka arqueó las cejas.-¿Vienes o no?

Soul puso cara de dolor de estómago para ablandar la voluntad de su amiga y pareció dar buen resultado, aunque eso significase que probablemente su amiga le negaría la comida a la hora del almuerzo.

-Muy bien entonces.-Murmuró insatisfecha mientras desaparecía dando un portazo y Soul pudo intuir que no estaba exactamente del mejor humor existente.

Decidió echar a la basura el huevo revuelto sin molestarse siquiera en recoger su plato y antes de ponerse la misma ropa del día anterior agarró una galleta de las que estaban en la nevera antes de que agarrase el sabor de los restos de comida china de la semana pasada.

Se preguntó exactamente en qué invertiría su tiempo ahora. No era como si hubiese protestado a ir al auto mercado por tener mucho que hacer que no fuese hundirse en su propia amargura.

Tal vez se daría una vuelta y volvería a lamentarse del mal karma que parecía haberse abatido sobre él en los últimos días. No debió de habérselo contado a Black Star y a Kid. Todo había estado muy bien hasta que se lo había confesado al universo y ahora este hacía lo posible por hacerlo miserable. No es que fuese la persona más suertuda de mundo, definitivamente, pero Soul podía estar seguro al decir que jamás había tenido tan mala racha en su vida.

Las calles estaban vacías, porque empezando por lo básico tampoco hacía un día de los mejores. Las corrientes de aire entraban entre su ropa manchada y alguna que otra gota de agua que caía de los tejados caía estrepitosamente contra su cabeza no dejándole pensar, no que hubiese sido particularmente bueno en eso en primer lugar.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la gente?

Había salido con las intenciones de encontrarse con alguien conocido, hablar, charlar como lo haría una persona normal, pero ahora que no encontraba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus supuestos amigos, no podía sino resignarse a tomarse su tiempo de soledad. Cosa que normalmente llevaba a tiempo de pensar. Cosa que normalmente le llevaba a ella.

No quería que resultase herida.

Así que no le molestaba sólo por él. Aquel anónimo no era confiable. Y si le hacía algo… ni quería imaginarse las consecuencias emocionales que eso le traería a Maka. Por ahora no era una gran amenaza eso lo sabía, porque después de todo era un puñado de palabras, no el patán desquiciado típico de las películas americanas que siempre les rompían el corazón a las supuestas intelectuales difíciles de enamorar. Por ahora era puro verso, y puro romanticismo y puro crearle a su compañera una fantasía difícil de superar con la realidad. Por ahora estaba jodido, pero no dudaba que podía ponerse peor. Sobre todo si iba en serio. Sobre todo si en algún momento el anónimo dejaba de ser tan anónimo.

Era ya la quinta vuelta que daba por la manzana. Si alguien lo estaba viendo desde alguna ventana en el edificio debía de pensar que había perdido un tornillo. O si aquello terminaba siendo un rialiti chou de esos de cámaras escondidas, más de uno estaría tronchándose de la risa por su cara de circunstancia que no parecía poder evitar.

No había demasiado que hacer excepto mirar aquel buzón con recelo e intentar descubrir algo así fuese para saciar su curiosidad. Aunque sabía que no había dado resultado la primera vez, confiaba que si él lo hacía sólo, sin Black Star gritando y Kid pensando en voz alta, lograría hacerlo.

Y se encontró a sí mismo pensando que tal vez lograría mantenerlo alejado. Lograría que todo volviese a la normalidad y a la seguridad de que nadie nunca podría penetrar en aquel espacio personal que había creado con Maka. Eso jamás.

Decidió volver a casa, de todas maneras, había comenzado a llover de nuevo y sabía que tal vez encontraría algo que hacer, así fuese limpiar la cocina para que su compañera no le detestase tanto aunque fuese por unos minutos o asar a la parrilla ciertas cartas. Oops. Todavía no podía creer que alguien más además de él se sintiese capaz de soportar a su compañera de buenas y de malas. Pero prefería soportarla él que cualquier otra persona, de eso estaba seguro.

Y es que era su compañera. Lo había sido desde un inicio. La había escogido. Jamás había pensado que resultaría de esa manera. Pero así había sido y Soul no podía sino resignarse a que las cosas tomasen su rumbo. No era como si Maka fuese un trofeo, o una princesa que rescatar, o simplemente la mujer perfecta. Pero así había ocurrido y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás ni negar lo que sentía. No podía negar tampoco que estuviese celoso, por horrible y poco apropiada que sonase la palabra cuando en verdad sabía que estaban lejos de tener algo establecido.

Negó con la cabeza, no era demasiado cool estar pensando en esas cosas. Sobre todo si no le importaba. Por supuesto que no le importaba. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello y tenía que dejar de torturarse, porque después de todo, eso no era la cosa más racional de hacer.

Su mente no pudo sino llegar a la conclusión que todo aquello parecía una venganza personal del cosmos en su contra.

Abrió la puerta del portal con un suspiro poco disimulado, allí estaba el primer ser humano que había visto en las calles de Death City, una chica con uniforme corto con ninguna característica demasiado relevante.

La saludó con un muy poco simpático "Buenos días" mientras se limpiaba de la chaqueta sin mucho esmero las pocas gotas de agua que le habían caído.

La chica, o más bien niña, pues parecía un par de años menor que él se dio la vuelta con rapidez dando un respingo que lo sorprendió a él también.

-¡Soul- Kun!-Exclamó con un pitido, y Soul no pudo sino preguntarse por qué aquella desconocida sabría su nombre. ¿La conocería de algún lado? De nuevo, era malo para las caras, y para los nombres, pero no tanto. No creía haberse fijado en ella con anterioridad.

La chica hizo una maniobra extraña, intentando ocultar algo a sus espaldas y fallando estrepitosamente. Un puñado de cartas que se apresuró en recoger cayó al suelo de linóleo.

-Hey.-Advirtió extrañado. Aquello no podía ser cierto, parecía demasiado fácil.-¿Qué haces?

-¿Que qué hago?-Tartamudeó mientras intentaba esconder de mejor manera las cartas detrás de su falda. Si Soul había visto bien y no estaba perdiendo la chaveta (Muy poco improbable) cierto resplandor amarillo entre los corazones y las flores le había cegado durante un segundo.

-Empezando,-Reaccionó finalmente arrugando la nariz.-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Yo…-La chica se coloreó violentamente, mientras hacía esa cosa extraña con los pies y las manos que hacían las tímidas en los animes.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa carta?-Escupió, todavía ni siquiera muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

La muchacha se puso tan pálida como nalga de monja y se tambaleó un poco. Soul pensó que se iría a desmayar, pero la intermitente seguridad de que andaba tras una pista le hizo preocuparse muy poco.

-La… la escribí yo, Soul-kun.-Dijo casi desfallecida.- No se suponía que…

…

Oh. Eso lo explicaba todo.

Un segundo.

¿Qué?

Su mente daba vueltas en aquel momento. No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. Iba a explotar. Lo sabía, lo presentía. De pronto el piso se movía bajo sus pies y una extraña sensación de alivio comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Oh, dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.-Musitó la chica, sus mejillas de nuevo cobrando vida.

-¿Tú la escribiste?-Se oyó a sí mismo preguntar. Todavía no creyéndoselo del todo. Dejó escapar un intento de sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

¿Tantas preocupaciones por nada?

No podía creerlo, aquello había sido un giro inesperado. Que la admiradora de Maka fuese una mujer. Dios, la iba a fastidiar tanto con eso. ¿Primera carta de amor y que fuese de un crush lésbico? Tenía ganas de reír. Ahora el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y podría fastidiar a Maka por el resto de la eternidad, mientras buscaba una manera de decirle lo que en verdad quería decirle en algún momento en el futuro remoto.

-Sí.-Respondió tímidamente la chica. A Soul le dieron ganas de abrazarla, así pensaba él que tenía el futuro resuelto.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó comprensivamente. Lo que pareció animarla un tanto.

La extraña que Soul estaba a punto de adoptar aunque sus tendencias lo asustasen un poco pareció pensarlo. Era comprensible.

-… Porque ella no te merece.-La oyó decir en un hilillo de voz que se perdió entre las inmensidades de la portería y que desbarató en una milésima de segundo el mundo ideal que Soul había creado en cuestión de momentos.

-¿Ah?-La voz no le salió.

-Yo en cambio…-Los ojos de la chica brillaron con anormal intensidad, y pudo sentirla acercándose a él mientras meneaba sus pestañas de una manera desesperada.- Te admiro tanto…

No. No podía ser. ¿Qué demonios? Se odiaba a sí mismo en aquel momento. No pudo evitar poner una cara de terror puro.

-Un segundo.-Colocó una mano enfrente de él para impedir el avance de comoquieraquesellamaseesafreak.- ¿Estamos hablando de la carta amarilla?

Y de pronto ella también cayó en la cuenta y también se sintió estúpida.

-¿Oh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir en el momento.

Soul estuvo a punto de sentir lástima de ella, mientras pensaba con cierto embarazo que esa seguramente era Úrsula o Deborah o Petunia o cualquier de esas. Estuvo a punto. Pero no lo hizo, después de todo, aunque la extraña hubiese sido una decepción de un mundo perfecto donde no existían amenazas para una relación con Maka, todavía era una pista.

-Tu metiste esa carta en el buzón.-Soul frunció el ceño.

-Me pidieron que lo hiciera, Soul-kun.-Se explicó la extraña.

De nuevo con aquel "me pidieron que lo hiciera", aquel anónimo parecía siempre estar cerca, muy cerca. Y cada vez más difícil de alcanzar y aquello no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Quién?-Inquirió ávidamente.

-No lo sé.-Musitó la chica, extrañada de que Soul se interesase más por la carta que no era la suya.- Me dijeron que me convenía hacerlo.

Y en verdad no parecía saber quién había sido. Suspiró con fuerza, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. De nuevo. Aquel no era su día. Maldita sea. Miró penetradoramente a aquella extraña que tembló durante un segundo. Parecía un animalillo acorralado y esta vez sí, Soul no pudo sino compadecerse de ella, después de todo no había sido sino una pobre mensajera del anónimo.

-¿Y si yo te digo que saltes de un puente lo harías?-Arrastró las palabras de nuevo, sabiendo que no era demasiado cool estar lidiando con aquellos insoportables asuntos de chica.

La muchacha se quedó callada y aquel brillo en su mirada respondió por ella. Soul maldijo por lo bajo. Bueno. Mala pregunta. Aquello ya estaba resultando más largo que piropo de tartamudo y volvió rápidamente a recordar que necesitaba aunque fuese una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te convendría exactamente?

Bien. No era su culpa ser tan lento. Tenía la mente ofuscada en otras cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

De pronto la poca distancia que había puesto Soul entre ellos para justamente darle más fuerza a su interrogatorio y no dejar huir a su testigo se hizo un tanto incómoda.

-Soul-kun, podríamos ser tan felices juntos…

La mirada seductora de la chica lo dejó en el sitio no sabiendo cómo reaccionar exactamente. ¿Debía de aplicar lo de la última de Vanity Fair contra el abuso (MMC: Mentada de madre + cachetada)? ¿O debía de decir simplemente "no gracias" como quien rechaza un café?

De pronto una voz conocida lo sacó de su dilema.

-¿Soul?

Soul volteó con desesperación para encontrarse de frente con su compañera rebosante hasta el tope de bolsas de automercado.

-Maka… -Alejó automáticamente de un empujón disimulado a la desconocida mientras su mente rebullía de posibles excusas a dar. "Estaba intentando abusar de mí" no sonaba demasiado cool. ¿Y qué podía responder si Maka le llegaba a preguntar por qué estaba hablando con ella en primer lugar? ¿"Estaba intentando interceptar una carta de amor para ti intimidando a una pobre criatura del señor por medio de extorsión porque eres el amor de mi vida."? Tampoco sonaba muy bien que digamos.

-¿Todo bien?-La oyó preguntar con consternación.

-Sí, sí, sólo…-Observó de nuevo a la chica, que parecía tener ganas de salir corriendo también , debatiéndose entre qué decir. Mirada que no pareció pasar desapercibida por su compañera.

-Mejor voy subiendo.-Se dio la vuelta Maka mientras subía por las escaleras con un tono muy digno.

-¡Espérame!-Soltó rápidamente para luego susurrarle a la extraña.-Tú…

La chica miraba con la frente arrugada en una expresión de odio a Maka, cosa que lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

-Sólo… -Dudó sobre qué decir.-Hablaremos luego.

Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a brillar.

-Por supuesto Soul-kun.-La oyó decir con aquella voz melosa que ya se estaba haciendo de una demasiadas esperanzas.

-¿Te ayudo?-Le preguntó a Maka, que luchaba con las bolsas cuesta arriba. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que vivir en un tercer piso sin ascensor? Se volvía a preguntar.

Su compañera ni se rebajó a mirarle.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-Le respondió fríamente.

-Bien.-Se encogió de hombros extrañado.- De acuerdo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaría a su amiga aquel día? ¿Era bipolar o algo?

Soul lo dejó reposar, concentrándose en el previo encuentro que había tenido con aquella chica a la que ni le había preguntado el nombre. Definitivamente aquel anónimo tenía sus redes y cada vez más parecía todo una conspiración. No parecía algo para tomárselo a juego, desde luego.

-Lleva siguiéndote toda la semana.

Se había resignado a que su compañera no le hablaría sino hasta la hora de la cena así que se sorprendió cuando decidió compartir su sabiduría con un mortal.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Ella, con la que estabas hablando.-Maka hizo un mohín de desagrado hacia su persona.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó, inconscientemente de la manera más inocente posible. Lo que más bien pareció empeorar la situación.

Sólo una mirada. Amenazadora. Ya debía de aceptar que se estaba acostumbrando.

-No me había dado cuenta.-Admitió.

-Bueno, ¿qué es ella para ti? Otra más, ¿no?-Dejó escapar con amargura.- Por supuesto que el gran Soul Eater Evans no le presta atención.

-Maka, eso es injusto.-Respondió indignado.

Pero ella no le dejó discutir si era injusto o no (No debía de serlo porque de nuevo ella siempre tenía la razón), no parecía encontrarse del mejor de los humores y como Soul apreciaba su vida y sabía que por mucho que lo intentase no iba a lograr que Maka le dirigiese la palabra en toda la tarde, se encogió de hombros y se marchó, preguntándose de nuevo por qué las mujeres serían tan raras.

No podía creerse a sí mismo. No podía creer que estuviese celoso. Nunca había pensado que sería uno de esos. La confirmación le llegó a la mañana siguiente. El tiempo de inactividad sin ir a ninguna misión estaba haciendo mella en él, se encontraba del peor humor posible y parecía que cada día iba empeorando. Sabía que se había quejado mucho exigiendo unas vacaciones ante Shinigami-sama, pero ahora que las tenía, no podía esperar a volver a la acción, a su día a día, a días en los que el momento resaltante del día para Maka no se reducía a una carta de un admirador que cada vez se hacía más y más presente.

-¿Sabes quién es Sigmund Freud?-Maka interrumpió de leer por un segundo para atacarlo con otra pregunta de esas suyas que demostraban su superioridad intelectual. Soul se estiró, ya resignado a tener que aplicarle de nuevo los insultos de comelibros e inadaptada social cuando se dio cuenta de que por una vez conocía la pregunta.

-Un viejo obsesionado con el sexo y el incesto.-Chasqueó con la lengua, no demasiado interesado por el tema.

-Bueno, capturaste la esencia.-Maka ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa dejando el tonillo de maestra de escuela un tanto de lado.

La había hecho reír, eso era un punto extra para él, no parecía que se encontrase de buena racha últimamente así que tal vez este era el comienzo.

-¿Qué hay con él?-Se vio forzado a preguntar.

-¿Sabes lo que decía?-Le lanzó una mirada especial de esas que Soul todavía no estaba muy seguro acerca de qué significaban.

-¿Qué voy a saber, Maka?-Se resignó cansado, queriendo que lo dijese de una vez.

Maka sonrió como para sí misma y él deseó en aquel momento poder grabar aquella imagen por un tiempo definido para recordarse a sí mismo lo seductora que podía llegar a ser a veces.

-Decía que lo único que nunca había llegado a responder acerca de la psicología humana era qué es lo que quieren las mujeres.

Dijo lo último como si afirmase de nuevo que los hombres eran una mierda. Cosa que Soul no negaba. Pero las mujeres no eran mucho mejor.

Como se había quedado callada en un intento que pasó desapercibido por Soul de que él siguiese preguntando, Soul lo hizo. Pero por razones muy distintas, simplemente quería eliminar aquel silencio incómodo de inmediato.

-¿Y qué es sinceramente lo que quieren las mujeres?-Arrastró las palabras, mientras buscaba su mirada, que lo observaba como si pudiese leerle la mente.

-¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo?-Maka sonrió. Bien. Había ganado. Aquello ya le estaba intrigando. ¿A dónde quería llegar exactamente?

-Tú eres mujer.-Dijo de la manera más lógica posible mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Para luego agregar con una sonrisa:

- Bueno, por lo menos eso creo.

Logró evadir el bien centrado golpe con maestría, y se conformó con un pellizco que más bien pareció una cosquilla viniendo de Maka.

-Pero no puedo hablar por todas, ¿no?-Le espetó ella fingiendo estar ofendida pero con aquel aire de sabelotodo que ni hasta el peor comentario podía quitarle.

-Muy bien.-Suspiró derrotado, dándose cuenta de la manera magistral en la que su compañera había dirigido la conversación a dónde, parecía, más le interesaba.- ¿Qué crees tú que es lo que quieren las mujeres?

Maka lo meditó por un segundo, como si jamás lo hubiese pensado antes. Como si no lo hubiese tenido preparado a la punta de la lengua. Preparada como estaba a darle una lección en ardides femeninos a su compañero duro de entendederas.

-Ser reconocidas.-Murmuró con satisfacción.

Soul ladeó la cabeza, no sabiendo si había entendido bien. No sabiendo exactamente a dónde había llegado si es que había querido llegar a algún lado.

-¿Tan simple como eso?-Murmuró un tanto decepcionado.

-Tan simple como eso.-Sonrió Maka, de nuevo con aquella pose de persona interesante, para luego darle un empujoncito que Soul no supo cómo interpretar y salir disparada hacia la cocina por razones desconocidas.

Su compañero lo pensó por un segundo.

¿Ser reconocidas? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de todas maneras?

-Tengo una nueva carta.-Maka jugueteó con el papel amarillo mientras un esbozo de verdadera felicidad se dejaba traslucir en la cara.

Por un segundo Soul se sintió culpable de que algo que le hiciese tan feliz a su compañera fuese tal signo de miseria para él. Pero eso fue sólo un segundo.

-Lo sé.-Suspiró resignado, fingiendo un desinterés total mientras buscaba otra galleta con exceso de azúcar para balancear su amargura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Maka le miró con una sonrisa extrañada.

Bueno, había encontrado a la mensajera in fraganti y eso probablemente era lo más cerca que había estado cualquiera de los dos a descubrir quién era exactamente el anónimo. Pero eso tampoco lo iba a decir.

-La vi en el buzón,-Explicó con fastidio.-Ese amarillo es un poco difícil de no ver.

Su amiga pareció darse satisfecha con la explicación. Tomó asiento enfrente de él y rasgó el sobre como una niñita la mañana de navidad, con la misma cara que ponía cuando le acababan de entregar un examen, cualquier examen. Éxtasis puro. Soul se sacudió el escalofrío.

Los ojos verdes de Maka danzaron a través de la página, sus mejillas se ruborizaron como ya parecía costumbre y su compañero se volvió a sentir incómodo, ¿por qué tenía que insistir en abrirlas frente a él?

-¿Qué dice?-Se removió arrugando la nariz.

Maka ni se molesto en hacerle un signo para que se callase o mucho menos levantar la mirada. Soul ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose ignorado y se debatió entre si irse o no. Pero había algo en Maka que simplemente no estaba bien.

-Maka.-Llamó insistentemente.

Deja vú. Su compañera parecía haberla terminado de leer sin embargo ahora contemplaba el espacio ensimismada. Se le revolvió el estómago inevitablemente. Si le había dicho algo… Oh, iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Esta vez su amiga volteó hacia él con una mirada que no cuadraba bien en su cara. ¿Qué era? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Desilusión? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada la primera vez y luego ni lo intentó. Soul se quedó hundido en aquella insondable mirada que no terminaba de entender.

-¿Estoy hablando con la pared ahora o algo?

Maka pareció reaccionar, y por un segundo, como si no pudiese expresarse con coherencia regurgitó una frase que Soul no entendió.

-Quiere verme.-Repitió incrédula, tal vez un poco asustada.

-¿Qué?-Musitó su compañero mientras sentía un peso insoportable en el estómago.

Maka negó con la cabeza como preguntándose también exactamente cómo aquello había pasado.

-Quiere salir conmigo este viernes.-Finalmente dijo, como para terminar de habituarse a la idea. Y en ese momento Soul se resignó a la fatalidad.

Anónimo: 3

Soul Eater "Por-qué-esto-me-tiene-que-pasar-a-mí" Evans: 0

* * *

_Notas de la Autora_:

_Y tun tun tun tun, ya queda poco! Ahora es que comienza la acción! :o_

_Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que el colegio no me dejaba. Espero poder actualizar los capítulos que me quedan más rápidamente. :) Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo (Aunque probablemente lo revise luego porque hay alguna que otra cosilla que no me satisface del todo)._

_Cualquier tipo de comentarios, recomendaciones, peticiones, requests, tomatazos, ideas, fangrilismos, besos, abrazos y golpes recibidos, porsupuesto.  
_

_También si les gustaría que escribiese algo en específico para mi colección de drabbles "Coraje, sueños y sombras" me gustaría que se animasen. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de ideas y parejas, lo que quiero es variar un poco y abrirme a nuevos retos. Entonces si tienes esa idea loca que te gustaría leer en algún lugar, o esa pareja de Soul Eater de la que no encuentras ningún fic prometo darle un intento :)._

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer! :D  
_


	8. Capítulo 7

Se encontraba al borde del precipicio, apenas ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Maka estuvo varios minutos sin hablarle, pero tampoco era como si él tuviese muchas ganas de mantener una conversación en aquel momento.

La observó de reojo mientras regaba las macetas de la ventana con lo que le había quedado del vaso de agua que había usado para pasar el mal trago. Su mirada estaba vidriosa y su cabeza no se encontraba allí. Su cuerpo el el sillón se había reducido a la mitad y jugueteaba con el papel amarillo inconscientemente.

Soul intentó no preguntarse lo que le pasaría. No quería que aquello llegase a más. Y probablemente no llegaría. De alguna manera ahora se sentía seguro, tal vez a Maka no le ilusionaba tanto aquel imbécil si reaccionaba de aquella manera. De alguna manera sabía, sin embargo, que detrás de aquella mirada extraña, su cerebro maquinaba a toda la velocidad que el ser la makanator le permitía.

-Bueno, a ver qué me pondré.-Finalmente suspiró con resignación, como si no tuviese otra opción.

Él estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo de naranja por la nariz.

-¿En serio piensas ir?-Intentó no dejar traslucir un tono avinagrado y el ahogamiento lo ayudó con eso.

No parecía una movida usual. Nada usual. ¿Maka, qué más bien parecía rehuirle a ese tipo de cosas? Vamos, que un enamoramiento platónico (Buff, enamoramiento ni un cuerno) era una cosa… pero de que estuviera dispuesta a…

¿Qué demonios pasaba esa semana con el mundo?

-Por qué no?-Respondió Maka a la defensiva, como si la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo fuese un ataque directo hacia su persona. Hizo un mohín curioso de esos que hacía cuando quería convencerle de que podía ser cool si quería. Había dejado la carta sobre el mantel y ahora observaba al techo, no prestándole ninguna atención y seguramente repasando con la mente las opciones de vestuario que tendría.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dejó escapar Soul en un susurro exasperado que intentó hacer sonar como una risa irónica fallando en el intento.

Desgraciadamente, Maka no solía hacerle mucho caso a las expresiones de su amigo a menos de que pudiese intuir en ellas cierto grado de "desprecio" hacia su persona. Desgraciadamente, los accesos de rabia de su compañera rayaban en la paranoia.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa?-Murmuró indignada mientras se coloreaba.

-¿Risa? ¿Yo? –Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. –Yo, ninguna.

Mi, Soul. Tú, Maka. Hablar, No. Risa, inexistente en mi vocabulario. Matar, Sí, por favor.

-Hablemos en serio.- Hizo una mueca petulante, mientras Soul se preguntaba si es que no habían estado hablando en serio todo el rato.-¿Tú no irías si estuvieses en mi lugar?

Terminó la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si ya supiese la respuesta. Cosa que NO era así, y que Soul se apresuró en confirmar.

-¡No!-Respondió casi inmediatamente.

Bueno, tal vez eso no era del todo cierto. Si él fuera Maka y aquel fuese el primer humano de sexo masculino que hubiese mostrado un claro interés en su persona que no fuese para aprovecharse… tal vez sí. Lo único era que Maka no sabía que la mayor competencia de aquel anónimo lo tenía en frente y él sí, así que él de haber sido Maka no iría bajo ninguna circunstancia y se resignaría a pasar el resto de su vida como la Señora Evans viendo películas de Audrey Hepburn y tomando chocolate caliente a la luz de la luna. Y ya su mente se estaba yendo demasiado por las ramas y no estaba sacando más de eso que confundirse aún más en su estado letárgico de por la mañana.

-¿Ah no?-Dijo satisfactoriamente su compañera, leyendo su expresión sin mucha dificultad. Simple secuela de haberlo tenido que soportar durante tanto tiempo.

Dammit.

-Es distinto.-Se justificó, y en el momento en el que terminó la última sílaba y observó la cara de Maka colorearse violentamente supo que tal vez no había dicho la cosa más inteligente que podía haber dicho.

-¿Exactamente cómo, Soul Eater?- Respondió indignada su compañera. Y por la cabeza de Soul comenzaron a pasar recuerdos ennegrecidos de discusiones parecidas en las que siempre había salido perdiendo.-¡Y no me salgas con una de tus mierdas machistas!

Oh oh. Maka había dicho mierda. Debía de andarse con más cuidado que nunca ahora.

Intentó buscar palabras y fuerzas en el aire para justificarse, mientras observaba al volcán en calmosa erupción que estaba fingiendo no estar molesta enfrente de él.

-No sé…-"Oh, genial, Soul." Pensó. "Lo estás haciendo genial"- Podría ser un violador o algo.

Cerró los ojos fingiendo desinterés, como diciendo "No es que a mí me importe lo que pase con tu vagina, Maka, por supuesto.", intentando mantener la compostura cool que a veces olvidaba cómo hacer.

Estaba fallando estrepitosamente en ella, últimamente, había descubierto.

-Oh. Miedo.- Maka dejó escapar irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza. Si antes de él haber abierto su enorme bocaza no iba a citarse con el anónimo, ahora sí lo haría. Maka por orgullo y por demostrar ser una mujer hecha y derecha, valiente y creyente en la igualdad de géneros haría cualquier cosa. Además de que él sabía ahora que ella jamás le daría tal gusto gratis, desgraciadamente.

-Po…podría ser un psicópata.- Gesticuló vehementemente, hundiéndose aún más en las aguas fangosas de su metida de pata cada vez más evidente.

-Peor a los que me tengo que enfrentar en casa no sería.-Respondió rápidamente Maka arqueando las cejas.

Una vocecilla en su interior le decía que tendría que parar de hablar si no quería terminar en el hospital con un par de contusiones. Pero cuando Maka tomaba aquellas actitudes en su contra, él tampoco se encontraba del mejor humor existente, ni con las mejores ganas de hacerle caso a la vocecilla de su mínimo instinto de supervivencia.

-Podría… ¡hacerte daño!-Chilló de la manera más estúpida posible.

Ahí estaba. Si antes Maka no se había ofendido por sus palabras todo lo que habría podido ofenderse, ya lo había hecho. Había sido la gota que derramaría el vaso.

-Gracias por tener tanta confianza en mis habilidades defensivas, Soul Eater Evans.

Los ojos de Maka se convirtieron en un pozo sin fondo e hizo ese mohín tan extraño que sólo aparecía cuando él llegaba a ponerla verdaderamente furiosa por cualquier tontería.

Se fue de la habitación con un resoplido y Soul supo que había perdido la batalla. Si algo había hecho había sido empeorarlo todo.

-"Soul Eater Evans"-Bufó con desprecio entre el silencio de la cocina. Detestaba cuando lo llamaba así, le recordaba a cuando su madre le regañaba por el teléfono, o cuando su padre ponía esa voz de "No estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti". Y de alguna manera, el tono de Maka le recordaba a ambas situaciones.

"Felicitaciones, Soul. Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo." Gruñó para sí mismo.

No se volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Después de la discusión Maka no había dicho nada. Había desaparecido todo el día como buena mujer que era, siempre teniendo alguna u otra cosa que hacer, no le había dirigido palabra hasta el día siguiente (No es que él se hubiese esforzado mucho en jalarle la lengua) aplicando la ley del hielo aprendida seguramente por alguna de las Thompson cuando Kid se ponía muy pesado, y había pasado todo el día con la mirada perdida y mordiéndose el labio.

Aquella noche incluso le llegó a parecer que se encontraba un tanto decaída, contrariamente a su actitud normal de cuando ganaba una discusión, siempre de satisfacción y ganas de que Soul le pidiese perdón. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se distrajo con la tele, y en el momento propicio para decir algo, cuando se iba a levantar del sofá para dejarse vencer por el sueño, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un lacónico "Buenas noches" que se perdió en el silencio y que pareció pasar desapercibido por su compañera.

Bien, gracias.

Al día siguiente todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Soul se encontró a sí mismo sumergiéndose de nuevo en la rutina. No volvieron a llegar más cartas y de pronto se dio cuenta de que el mundo parecía sonreírle de nuevo, mientras la misma Maka le sonreía, por supuesto.

En cuanto Kid y Black Star lograron sonsacarle detalles la nueva movida del anónimo le habían dado su cordial apoyo, dispuestos a sabotear cualquier tipo de citas, a dañar la puerta del apartamento a propósito para que Maka no pudiese salir el viernes por la noche y hasta secuestrar a cualquier tipo sospechoso en los sótanos de la mansión de Kid, para que fuesen torturados por las cosquillas mortales de Patty hasta conseguir la verdad. Pero Soul sólo se había encogido de hombros.

-En verdad no ha dicho nada.-Suspiró, queriendo a toda prisa cambiar el tema, porque hasta a él mismo se le había olvidado.- Creo que ya ni le importa.

Después de un tiempo Soul había llegó a esperar que simplemente Maka lo hubiese relegado a segundo plano, incluso, tenía las esperanzas puestas en que la fecha de la cita se le pasase por alto y terminase no yendo accidentalmente. Pero él jamás habría tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?- La voz animada de su compañera hizo que Soul levantase la cabeza del catálogo de motocicletas al que tal vez le estaba prestando demasiada atención.-¿Toda una dama?

Soul frunció el ceño mientras su mirada recorría a su amiga, que daba vueltas a lo princesa Disney en un vestido ajustado verde que de alguna manera no le quedaba del todo mal. Se había soltado el cabello en unos bucles que tenían pinta había tardado horas en hacerse, y el maquillaje luminoso le hacía ver bastante distinta a aquellas horas de la noche, sobretodo cuando en condiciones normales hubiese estado en camisón y pantuflas, con el cabello despeinado y comiéndose un trozo de pizza recalentado.

No supo qué pensar, así que se limitó a hacer lo único que sabía que le salía bien: Molestarla.

-Psssss…- Exclamó con una carcajada.-¿Dama, tú?

Maka levantó una ceja, y desde los diez centímetros (que era poco, pero para Maka de todas maneras era alto) de sus tacones se vio bastante intimidante.

-¿Qué?-Su compañera alzó una ceja. Parecía estar de bastante buen humor si no le había pegado ya.- ¿No puedo ser una dama?

Hizo un mohín coqueto, que junto con el pintalabios quedó un poco fuera de lugar en su cara. Era extraño.

-Comparada con el resto de las mujeres…-Se encogió de hombros Soul, dejando la frase en el aire a propósito.

-Así que no piensas que yo puedo ser una dama…-Maka abrió mucho los ojos como si anteriormente su compañero no hubiese recibido suficientes advertencias.- Y que no soy lo suficientemente hermosa, ¿no es así?

Muchas veces Kid le había recomendado callarse y guardarse sus comentarios, sobretodo cuando era advertencia universal que Maka se encontraba en esos días. Esos días en los que no tenía ni la paciencia ni las ganas para aguantar ni el menor chiste, ni la menor crítica.

Tiempo después se daría cuenta de qué tan sabio podía llegar a ser Death The Kid si se lo proponía. Desgraciadamente en aquel momento, Soul todavía no había aprendido por las malas y justo cuando lo más coherente habría sido no responder y enfrascar de nuevo la vista en el catálogo que lo llamaba a gritos, hizo lo que mejor se le daba: ponerla furiosa.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo seas… sólo que…

-¿Qué?- Su voz sonó como un trueno que retumbó por toda la sala, pero Soul no se amilanó y terminó de escupir la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo decirlo…?-Balbuceó.- No estoy acostumbrado a eso…

Y no era mentira.

La miró de nuevo, pensando tal vez que si lo hacía críticamente podría despegar la mirada de ella. El vestido ceñido contra sus casi inexistentes curvas (Que lo admitía, no le quedaba demasiado mal), los litros de perfume que se olían a leguas, el rímel para hacerla parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Se había arreglado, justo aquel viernes por la noche, cuando quedaba una hora para la cita esperada. No había podido ser una casualidad. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había creído él que ella se había olvidado?

-Ah, vaya.-Suspiró Maka cruzándose de brazos mientras se arreglaba los rizos con el reflejo de la pantalla del televisor.

-Pero… no es que sea algo malo…-Intentó arreglarlo un poco.- Sólo que… no te va…

Y sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a meter en aquel continuo tira y encoge con el que se había acostumbrado con ella. Había que admitirlo, a veces le divertía fastidiarla un poco. Pero cuando lo hacía a propósito. Cuando intentaba decir algo más o menos decente que demostrase que la había llegado a apreciar (Y un poco más que apreciar) después de todos aquellos años, y por regla general el tiro le salía por la culata, la situación ya no le parecía ni divertida, ni de las más óptimas, sobretodo cuando ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Así que verme bien no me va.-Concluyó Maka con un bufido.

-Exacto.-Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensando que por fín se habían llegado a entender.

El cruce de miradas fue intenso. Sus ojos verdes fulgurantes lo dejaron durante un segundo en el sitio, pensando exactamente en qué habría hecho para molestarla ahora.

-¡No! –Gesticuló con las manos.-Espera, en verdad no quise decir eso…

Maka se dio la vuelta indignada a echarse aún más polvos en su tocador. Si seguía con eso iba a parecer un payaso, pero esta vez no sería Soul quien se lo dijese.

Se acarició la sien, intentando sacar sus pensamientos en claro, intentando de descubrir lo que en verdad había estado pensando al decir eso.

-Maka…-La llamó lo más suave que pudo, y aún así sonó como un berrido.

Su compañera ni se dignó a mirarle por encima del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas, de todas maneras?-Gruñó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

Maka volteó en toda su malhumorada gloria.

-Ya te lo dije, Soul.-Remarcó cada palabra como si pensase que su compañero era o un preescolar con problemas de audición o un adolescente duro de entendederas.

-Claro que no lo hiciste.-Protestó Soul haciéndose el tonto y sabiendo exactamente por qué le salía tan bien.

Su amiga suspiró sonoramente. Tanto que pareció fingido.

-Es hoy. ¿Recuerdas?-Susurró, no dispuesta a prestarle más de un segundo de su atención.

-¿Y para eso tienes que ir así?-Murmuró despectivo.

-Ya sé que no te gusta.- Murmuró Maka lenta y calmadamente como diciendo para sí misma "Dios, dame paciencia."- Pero sí, voy a ir así.

Decir que no le gustaba era poco. Soul se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba nada.

Pero no era exactamente el vestido o el maquillaje, era la sensación de que aquella no era su compañera y que cada minuto que pasase fuera de casa, la perdería aún más. Eso le hubiera pasado así Maka estuviese yendo en albornoz o traje de baño. De hecho el vestido le quedaba bastante bien, y aquella sombra sobre sus ojos acompañada de su sonrisa le daban una cualidad misteriosa a la cara de su meister, él que pensaba que la conocía por completo. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Pero no lo iba a decir. Jamás lo diría. Primero muerto.

Arrugó la nariz y volvió a concentrarse en su catálogo.

Maka dio unas vueltas en el tocador, prendió y apagó las luces de su cuarto y se volvió a lavar los dientes porsiacaso, él lo vio todo desde el rabillo del ojo mientras fingía desinterés y el dolor de estómago se agudizaba.

La sintió apoyarse en el respaldar del sofá, y resignándose a cualquier cosa que le fuese a caer se vio en la necesidad de levantar la cabeza hacia ella, aunque fuese para verla una vez más. Sus ojos brillantes tomaron posesión de él, sintió sus manos sobre su cabeza, y la sonrisa que le dirigió, tan poco común en ella, agregó aún más azúcar al efecto.

Soul se mordió el labio. Si no quería que fuese, si le iba a decir algo, si todavía quedaba algo en su mano para disuadirla era ahora o nunca.

Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tú?- Le interrumpió Maka animadamente mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Intentó reprimir un gruñido. El universo estaba en su contra. Por una vez que había conseguido encontrar una pizca del valor necesario… y de pronto encontraba una excusa para salir de ello fácil y rápido, aunque se lo reclamase a sí mismo más de cinco mil veces luego y se sintiese estúpido casi instantáneamente.

-Bah,-Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Hoy van a dar Terror en la pesadilla escarlata 5…

Maka sonrió y por primera vez desde que la había visto de aquella manera, Soul llegó a pensar durante un segundo que con maquillaje podría llegar a ser aún más cautivadora.

-Si quieres sangre y violencia, la próxima vez me dices y tomamos una misión.- Es viernes por la noche y estamos libres, no deberías de hacer algo más…

Soul frunció el entrecejo. ¿Más como qué? ¿Salir con desconocidos obsesivos? ¿Buscarse a alguien con quien sustituir a su compañero de toda la vida en algo más que un segundo? No, gracias. Ella ya llenaba la cuota por pareja perfectamente. Pero no iba a decir aquello, aunque se le hubiese pasado por la mente no serviría de nada ya reclamarle por una batalla perdida.

-Bueno, nada.-Musitó Maka un tanto incómoda.

-Ya casi son las siete y media.-Miró su reloj de bolsillo, una parte de él quiso recalcar que no sonaba demasiado emocionada, pero no quería hacerse demasiadas esperanzas.

- ¿Me veo bien?-Maka volvió a alisarse el vestido que seguramente habría planchado veinte veces antes. Soul se encogió de hombros.

Su compañera hizo un gesto con la mano después de revisar que no se le quedaba nada y abría la puerta de la entrada. Miró a Soul durante unos segundos en silencio, como si esperase de él algo… algo más. Pero él ya se había encerrado en su burbujita de amargura y estaba dispuesto a hibernar durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas o así. Casi que ni quería mirarla porque se iba a convertir poco a poco en un hoyo negro mientras durase la noche y esa tampoco era la idea. Tal vez podría seguirla (No es que fuese demasiado cool… pero sería una opción) o tal vez hubiese sido mejor pedirle ayuda a Kid y a Black Star. Mil y un ideas fruto de la desesperación lo asaltaron momentáneamente. Pero ella seguía esperando por él, y ninguna de ellas habría hecho algo al respecto.

Se le pasó por la mente que tal vez debiera de decirle algo. Algo como " ¿Por qué no te quedas?" o "Estarías mucho mejor aquí". Sutil, no un secreto, no una confesión, más una súplica. Pero lo único que salió de él y del efecto que tenían sus ojos verdes sobre él fue una cosa:

-Que la pasen… ¿bien?

Maka asintió en agradecimiento y se mordió el labio, antes de desaparecer por la puerta y recordarle a Soul una vez más con aquella mirada que a la vez le pedía todo y a la vez nada, que ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Estoy viva._

_Eso fue extraño._

_Más un capítulo filler que otra cosa, pero era necesario, ahora se va a poner mejor xD._

_No me queda nada más que decir que muchas gracias por su paciencia todos estos meses, y que esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes, desde un principio._

_Mi inspiración no está en sus mejores condiciones, pero aún así intentaré sacar el capítulo que viene lo más rápido posible._

_No duden en dejar cualquier comentario/crítica constructiva/tomatazo/regalito/galleta en la sección de reviews que siempre será bien recibido todo._

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado!_

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
